All We Ever Need
by Seldenta
Summary: Sequel to BYLM. Sam and Dean expect things to relax, for them to get back to their lives. But someone wont let that happen. When Sams ex shows up, and Dean is kidnapped will they ever get their happily ever after? Slash Dean/Sam/OMC
1. Angel Of Mine

All we'll ever need

Chapter one: Angel Of Mine

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well except Devon, Chris and Jean. Rest belongs to Kripke. Lucky fuck.

* * *

><p>Sam didn't know how to explain it, except for the one word that kept popping back into his mind. Bliss, pure unadulterated bliss. He didn't ever remember being this happy, this content in his life before. It had been months since that peaceful day on the beach, months since his life went from hell to heaven. After that day things changed, Dean was more open and honest with him. He worked still, but he strived to come home every night. Devon for the most part was understanding about it, and only kept Dean late if he had no other choice. Castiel hadn't bothered them since…that night. He wouldn't even answer when Dean had called for him, for which Sam was glad. He didn't know if he could stand to be around Castiel. He was an asshole in Sams books, and deserved to die.<p>

Currently Sam was leaning against the kitchen counter, cooking dinner and counting down the minutes before Dean would be home. Sirius was curled up on the couch, staring at the Tv in such a focused way that one might swear the dog was actually watching it. Sam glanced at the clock not for the first time in the past hour, sighing when he saw he still had twenty minutes before Dean was off work. Pausing he pondered when he became so love struck with his brother that he eagerly awaited his return home every night. Impatient for the time to crawl by even a bit faster. He let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head. "How sad am I?" He mused aloud, causing Sirius to look at him from the couch. "Hush. I don't wanna hear it." He mumbled to the dog, who snorted in return and went back to staring at the TV.

Sam glanced back at the meal he was cooking, stirring the sweet potatoes before peeking into the oven to see the sirloin steak that was cooking. He hoped his brother would enjoy the sirloin steak in mushroom gravy, sweet potatoes, salad and apple pie for desert. Sighing he glanced towards the door, drumming his fingers on the counter. Huffing he decided to pass the time by setting the table. Walking towards the cabinet where they kept the plates he pulled out two clear glass plates, forks and knifes, as well as wine glasses and headed towards the table. Placing the plates on the tables he proceeded to set the forks and knives down, as well as glasses. He couldn't help but glance towards the clock and groan. Fifteen minutes before Dean got off work. Were the gods working against him or something?

Sam leaned against the counter, mind drifting slightly as he waited for Dean to come home. He knew the steak would take another ten minutes after that.

***Flashback***

_Sam paced the living room, running his hands through his hair as he grumbled to himself. The day had been long and tiring. He'd taken his new - it was a classic but it was new for him - car and went looking for a job. Sadly no place wanted to hire him, frustrating as it was. His mood had only gotten worse when he arrived home in his sleek black 87 Monte Carlo SS. Chris had been leaning against their fence and whistled as he pulled in. Sam hesitated on getting out of the car, dreading having to talk to their neighbor. A deep breath was taken as he opened the car door and slid out, turning the neighbor. "Can I help you?" Sam asked with a raised brow as he brushed past the man…or tried to._

_Chris reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping his progress. "Nice ride. You buy it?" Chris asked as his fingers dug into Sams bicep. Sam tried to jerk his arm free but Chris tightened his hold causing Sam to glower at him. "Let. Go." It came out as a growl and Chris smirked. "What, afraid lover is gonna mistake it for something more? I still say I could make you happier then him." Sam scoffed at that and jerked his arm free finally. "I seriously doubt that." He mumbled as he walked through the gate and up to the door. No sooner had he reached it, was he being spun around and pinned against it. Another mouth covered his, and a tongue tried to force his lips apart. Sam growled and shoved the other body away, snarling when he saw it was chris. "I don't know who the hell you think-" Sams words were cut off when Chris crushed their mouths together again. The familiar rumble of the impala pulled up and cut off, the creek of the door as it opened. Sam struggled to get his arms free that Chris had pinned against the door. Suddenly chris was gone and the smack of flesh against flesh echoed through the air. Tears welled up in Sams eyes as Dean appeared before him, wrapping his arms around his brother and rubbing his back._

"_Its okay Sam. I got you." Dean whispered as he unlocked the door and opened it, leading Sam inside. "Sam"…."sam" _

***end flashback***

"Sam." Sam jerked and glanced around, blinking as he saw his brother leaning against the kitchen door frame. A smirk playing at his lips "Lost in lala land there Samantha?" Dean teased causing Sam to blush. "Shut up." he growled out before moving towards his brother and giving him a chaste kiss. "I was just thinking." "Shocking." Sam shot him a look and Dean chuckled. "What are you cookin babe?" Dean asked, wrapping his arm around Sams waist. Sam smirked down at him "Sirloin steak in mushroom gravy, sweet potatoes, Caesar Salad, Apple pie, and red wine." "Mmm Sounds delicious." Dean replied, pulling Sam down into a brief kiss. "My lil chef." Sam rolled his eyes and extracted himself from Deans arms. However before he moved away he took Deans hand and lead him into the dining room, pushing him down in his chair. "Stay." Sam commanded before walking into the kitchen.

He came out a few moments later with salad and the bottle of wine, setting them down on the table and pouring their glasses of wine, before disappearing into the kitchen once again. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at this, though he felt his mouth drop some when Sam brought out the steak. To think sweet little Sam was eating meat, a shock really. Sam smirked at him then as he set the steak on Deans plate, before putting his own on his plate, both covered in mushroom gravy. Dean knew what the smirk was about and couldn't help but snort, knowing his brother was taunting him. The empty plate was taken back into the kitchen and set in the sink before Sam finally joined his brother at the table. Diner was enjoyed in silence, with the occasional moan from Dean as he bite into the steak, causing Sams mouth to twitch. Shy glances were exchanged between the two, a smile offered by Sam every time he got caught staring.

Dean still marveled at how his brother could trust him after all that had happened to him. How he could even stand to be touched by a man, it baffled him. Of course he knew Sam trusted him with his life, hell he trusted Sam with his life…but he didn't think he'd be able to stand being touched by a man after what happened, if it'd been him. Sam really was stronger then he let on, mentally anyways. Dean set his fork down and simply watched his brother as he sipped his wine and enjoyed his salad and steak. He watched every little thing his brother did, and how Sam blushed when he caught Dean watching him. "What?" Sam asked, confused and bashful. "Nothing." Dean replied and that confused Sam even more, if it was nothing then why was Dean watching him? "De?" Sam pushed gently, hoping to get his brother to confess. "Just baffled at why your with me." Dean replied casually, shrugging. Sam dropped his fork and frowned, brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Dean sighed, shaking his head. "I mean…After everything that's happened…how can you even stand to be touched by a man. Let alone be with me, when I failed you so…so much." Dean replied, forcing himself to be honest with Sam. Sam reached out and took Deans hand, squeezing it. "Because I love you." Dean looked away and Sam squeezed his hand. "De look at me." Dean shook his head. "Please." Dean looked up then. "I love you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and not always in the 'right' way. Your brave, strong, protective. You give everything you've got and then some, in every single thing you do. You've always been there for me, even when I tried to push you away. You've always protected me, and you have never. Ever. Ever. Failed me." Sam replied, looking into Deans hazel eyes. Dean scoffed then.

"Yes I have. I should have gotten there…before that asshole raped you. I should have stopped it sooner, prevented such pain. I should have told Castiel to go fuck himself instead of agreeing with his fucked up plan. I know you were trying to be brave during it, but it hurt you. I could see it, and I let it happen-" Sam cut him off with a kiss, just a chaste one before he rested his head against Deans. "You did what you were able to do Dean. It would have been…so so much worse. The rape? Yea I wish it never happened, but it made me love you all the more because of how attentive and protective you were. I love you De, and not because your hot as all hell, Adonis. No I love you because you're my De. I feel safe with you, loved, protected and cherished." Dean laughed at the 'hot as hell Adonis' and shook his head. "Okay?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded "Yea, okay."

Sam nodded and leaned back, but didn't release his hand. The rest of dinner was spent in silence, and they decided to move to the living room for the pie. Dean sat at the end of the couch, the plate balanced on the arm of it with Sam tucked up against his side, his free arm draped around Sams waist. Sams plate was balanced on Deans knee as he sighed and stared at the fire place. Why a house in Florida would have one, was beyond him but alas theirs did and they often enjoyed watching the fire burn at night. Sam sighed softly and leaned his head against Deans chest, nuzzling his face against it for a moment. Dean smirked at his brother and tightened his arm, placing a kiss to the top of Sams head.

Sam yawned, nuzzling his face against Deans chest once again before scooting closer, causing Dean to chuckle. "Sleepy babe?" Sam nodded , eyes barely open. "Alright come on." Dean stood up, putting out the fire before he helped Sam up and to their bedroom, stripping him of his shirt and jeans, before pushing him back onto the bed and tucking him in. Dean leaned down to press a kiss to his brothers forehead, brushing the hair from his face. "Night babe." "Night." Sam said, cut off at the end by a yawn. Dean stripped then and slid into bed beside him, tucking his arm around Sam as he curled up against Deans side and rested his head on Deans chest. Dean normally didn't care for displays of affection, but Sam seemed to break down all his walls and make his emotional side show. If Sammy hurt, he hurt. He also wanted to kill whatever was hurting his Sammy. It didn't take long before both boys were drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Aww, basically a bunch of fluff. R&R? Thanks.


	2. A Thousand Years

Chapter two: I Have Loved You

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid

I have loved you for a thousand years.

I love you for a thousand more.

A thousand years - Christina Perri

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Devon, Chris and Jean. Rest belongs to Kripke Lucky fucker.

* * *

><p>The next morning while Dean was at work Sam decided to browse the internet. A interesting article caught his attention, in Groveland. He blinked, that wasn't very far at all from where they lived. Clicking it open he read what was written.<p>

**Panic is spreading through the small town of Groveland, where four little girls have gone missing. They were last seen on Bay lake road, walking home just before dusk. Bay lake road is said to be haunted by the ghosts of those that were lynched back in the days. A popular area visited by rednecks, Bay lake road is frequented to go down to the mud holes. One reporter went out and spoke to one of the distraught mothers 'Please, I just wan' my lil girl found! If ya'll know anything please come forward. I jus' wan' my Lilly back.' The young girls went missing around Gallows Lake. No bodies were ever found.**

Frowning Sam figured it wouldn't hurt anything to do background into this. Opening a new tab on his web browser he began his search. After hours of searching he found something, John McFadan was born and raised in Groveland florida, and lived on bay lake road. One day while fishing his boat went under in Gallows Lake, no body was ever found. Foul play was suspected. Sam frowned as he looked at the date of Johns death. "Why was he fishing in the middle of mating season for gators?" Sam mused aloud, then shrugged. If the man was born and raised around the area, he probably felt he knew enough about gators to do so….

Bookmarking the pages he closed his laptop and glanced towards Sirius who was once again resting upon the couch watching him. "Wanna go for a walk boy?" Sirius made a low whoof as he jumped off the couch and pranced to the front door and grabbed his leash from the table beside the door before he brought it back to him, sitting at his feet. Sam chuckled and shook his head before he took the leash from the dog, clipping it to his collar and heading towards the door. As they walked through the living room he made sure he had his cell phone and keys on him.

Sam shut the door behind them as they headed down the driveway and onto the sidewalk, a sigh escaped Sams throat as he allowed his gaze to sweep across the area. Weary of stepping outside the house with Chris as their neighbor ever since he'd tried to make a move. He knew the man was creepy, had ever since their first meeting but now he had Sams 'hackles' up even more so. A quick glance to Sirius told him the dog saw nothing suspicious so they began walking down the street, past Chris' house and to the end of their road.

As they got further from home Sam began to relax as depressing as that thought was. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before he glanced down at Sirius and smirked "Get on boy." He murmured, the dogs pace increased as Sam began to run alongside him. Sams long legs ate up the ground beneath him with ease, laughter bubbling up from his chest as he ran for one the rare times he wasn't doing it for fear of losing his life. Sirius snorted from his end of the leash as he kept pace with his owner, not even panting from the exercise.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the Pet Supermarket, a few blocks over from their house. Pausing outside just long enough to catch his breath, Sam soon headed inside with his dog. He didn't even know why he was going inside but he figured it couldn't hurt anything. Sam and Sirius browsed the shelves, the latter sniffing at toys as they passed and even trying to snatch a rawhide bone off the shelf causing Sam to laugh and scold him, though he took the bone and added it to their basket.

As they were about to leave Sam heard a familiar voice, someone he'd not heard in quite awhile. "Sam? Sam Winchester is that you?" Sam stopped and turned around, forcing a smile. "Hey Jean, yea its me." He replied as he waited, watching as the shorter man approached him and pulled him into a hug.. Sam tensed at that and Jean released him quickly "Sorry, you never used to care." Sam forced a chuckle "Yea but back then I was single." Sirius huffed from his spot at Sams side. "Dude, when did you get a dog?" Jean asked, blinking "A big dog." Sam smirked "My boyfriend bought him for me."

"Ohhh so who was lucky enough to snag your sexy ass?" Jean asked with a grin. "Dean." Sam replied bluntly causing Jean to furrow his brows. "Your…brother?" The latter word was nearly a whisper. "Yes. Got a problem with it?" Sam growled, tensing up which caused Sirius to bare his teeth. He never liked anyone upsetting his owner. Jean shook his head quickly "Nope. I knew you had a thing for him when we were together." He replied, smirking at Sams confused look. "You'd moan his name sometimes." He explained.

"You…never said anything." Sam replied slowly. "I knew I wasn't the one for you, that your heart was already taken." Jean said, knowing Sam was feeling guilty. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you finally got your man." He finished. Sam bit his bottom lip and nodded "Wanna come over? Dean should be getting off work soon." Sam felt bad, it hadn't been fair to Jean to be used. "Sure." Sam grinned "Great." Jean walked with Sam to the check out, and then outside once he'd paid. "How'd you get here?" Jean asked glancing around. "Walked." Sam replied and Jean shook his head. "I'll give ya a ride." He added, leading Sam and Sirius towards his truck..

It didn't take long to reach their house, and as they pulled up Jean saw the Impala and Monte Carlos in the driveway. "Dude, those ya'lls cars?" Sam glanced up and smirked "Yea, the Monte Carlo is mine. Dean and the guys at his work restored it for me." Sam smiled as he got out, Sirius jumped out of the bed of the truck and pranced up to the door. Sam waited until Jean was out of the truck to head up to the door, however when he went to turn the knob the door opened and there stood Dean. Sirius bolted inside and leapt up on the couch while Dean glanced between Sam and the unknown dude. "Sam?" Dean questioned. Sam moved up to press a chaste kiss to Deans lips, pulling back he tuned to face Jean. "Jean this is my Dean, Dean this is Jean.. He was a ….friend in college."

Dean shot Sam a disbelieving look but extended his hand "Nice to meet you." His other arm wrapped around Sams waist possessively. Jean shook Deans hand and smirked "Same. Sam always said you were hot but I thought he was exaggerating." Dean glanced to Sam to see he was blushing "Oh he did, did he?" He smirked. "Come on in Jean, you can tell me more embarrassing stories." Jean laughed as Dean tugged Sam inside easily and he followed them in, shutting the door behind him unaware of the eyes that were watching them. _Adding another partner are they?_

Dean and Sam sank down on the couch next to Sirius who refused to move, while Jean took the chair. Jean could tell they loved each other, Sam seemed so happy and relaxed with Dean there where as in the store he'd been tense, almost twitchy. Now he was curled up on the couch with his head resting on Deans shoulder and a arm slung across Deans lap, resting against his stomach. Dean had one arm wrapped around Sams waist, and the other rested on the arm of the couch but his fingers brushed Sams hand. Every few minutes he'd stop and press a kiss to Sams head, which caused Sam to nuzzle his face into Deans neck and sigh.

"Alright so we were at this bar near campus once and Sam was in one of his broody moods, you probably know the ones?" Jean paused and Dean nodded, oh yes he knew the mood. "Well I dared him to go up to this straight guy and -" "Jeaaann no!" Sam cut him off and groaned when Dean laughed. Sam twisted and buried his face into Deans neck, and climbed into Deans lap sitting so he was straddling his brothers legs. Deans hands moved to cup his ass "You can continue." Dean said trying to ignore Sams soft kisses and nips to the side of his neck. Jean knew what Sam was doing, trying to distract Dean from the story. "So he walks up, puts his hand on the dudes shoulder and forces him to turn around before he plants one on the guy. We're all laughing our asses off cause of the look on the mans face when someone jerks Sam back and smacks him! It was the dudes girlfriend! Poor Sam looked so bewildered! Like he didn't know how to react to being smacked by a girl."

Dean chuckled "Really? Dude we've beeeeen smacked so oooh many times." Jean shifted his eyes away when he saw Sam rock against Dean. Dean gently pulled Sam back so he sat on the ends of Deans legs and shook his head. Sam huffed and tried to slide off Deans lap but Dean held him there. "I'll go if ya'll wanna….ya know." He didn't remember Sam ever having that needy look in his eye before. "Its fine." Dean replied as he tried to ignore the puppy eyes Sam was giving him. Jean chuckled and stood up "I should be going anyways. Sam has my number, its still the same. So call me if ya'll wanna hang out." Sam stood up "I'll walk ya to the door" Jean nodded and Sam walked with him out to his truck. "Er sorry bout that, I normally don't behave like that but I just…" "No need to explain man. I get it really. Go back inside and seduce your man." Sam smirked "Thanks." He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Jeans lips before turning and heading inside.

"I saw that." Dean said as he pinned Sam back against the door once he was inside. "Saw what?" Sam asked feigning innocence. "You know damn well what." Dean growled as his mouth latched onto Sams neck, sucking on the flesh there. His hands slid up Sams sides and over his nipples. "Mine." Dean growled against his neck. "Fuck!….Yours." Sam groaned when Dean pinched his nipples and slid a leg between Sams, pressing against his erection. "Bed?" Dean asked as he peppered kisses and nips up Sams neck. "Bed."

****Slash scene****

Sam pushed Dean backwards and somehow they made their way through the living room and into the hall before Dean pushed Sam up against the wall again, biting down on Sams neck causing him to let out a half scream half moan. Deans hands tugged at Sams shirt, only releasing his neck to pull the shirt off. Dean moaned at the sight of his brothers chest, tongue shot out to lick lips. "So fucking hot." He leaned forward to kiss and nip his way down Sams abdomen. Sam moaned and leaned his head back against the wall, legs shaking in anticipation.

Deans fingers teasingly brushed over Sams stomach above his pants, watching as the muscles quivered and Sams breath hitched. "Mine." Dean growled against his hip as fingers undid his pants and tugged them and his boxers down. "Mine!" Dean nipped his brothers hip bone causing Sam to gasp. "Yours babe, all yours." He breathed, one hand running through Deans hair. He knew when Dean got like this it was because he was claiming him as his. Sure some might find it annoying but he found it fucking hot.

Dean pressed a kiss to the head of Sams prick, smirking at the moaned 'De' before he swallowed him whole, both moaning at the feel. "Fuck De." Sam groaned as his fingers tightened their hold on his brothers hair. Dean moaned around him as his tongue focused on the vein underneath and the head, smirking when Sam thrust forward. Dean moved his hands to hold Sams pelvis against the wall as he continued to work him. "Nooo fair." Sam moaned out, eyes clenched tight. "Let go Sammy.." Dean whispered before he engulfed Sam once more and Sam tensed, groaned and was spurting into Deans mouth whom was swallowing it eagerly. Dean slowly pulled back, licking Sam clean before he tucked him away and slowly stood. His hands running up Sams sides as he moved. "Mmm." Sam moaned, staring into Deans face with hooded eyes.

Dean smirked at him and leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. "I love you, Sammy." Dean whispered into Sams ear before pressing a kiss against the hickey that lay on his collar bone. "I love you too, De." Sam breathlessly replied, leaning forward he grabbed Deans hand and lead him towards their bedroom on shaky legs. Dean looked at Sam, making sure he wanted this as Sam spread himself out on the bed, staring at Dean through hooded eyes once again. Sam extended one hand towards his brother and Dean moved forward blindly, stripping as he crossed the room until he was as naked as the day he was born. Climbing over his brother he kissed him softly, tenderly. Sam moaned into the kiss, and at the feeling of their bare chests pressed together.

Tongues caressed each other, slowly. Dean reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, do to needing air but he didn't remove his mouth from Sams flesh. Trailing kisses down the side of his neck and chest Sam nearly purred. "De." He whispered huskily. Dean glanced up from his task "Claim me again?" Sam continued just as soft, just as husky. "With pleasure." Dean replied in a near growl before he continued his path south. When he reached Sams pants he gripped the band and pulled down, Sam lifting his hips to help. Soon both were naked and Dean crawled back up the bed between Sams parted thighs. Glancing up at his brother he smirked before his tongue darted out, caressing his brothers entrance and causing Sams breath to hitch and a low guttural moan to escape him. "God De…" It'd been so long since Dean had done this, it was driving him crazy as his brother teasingly licked at his entrance before gently prodding. Sam gasped when Dean breeched his ring of muscles and slowly moved his tongue side to side.

Sam was growing impatient as he pressed back against his brother, fingers clenching around the sheets as Dean tongue fucked him. "De…Please" Sam groaned out, eyes screwed shut. Dean pulled back "Please what baby boy?" He asked, pressing a kiss to Sams inside thigh. "Fuck me…please…more." Dean smirked at Sams words and moved up his body "I got you babe." He whispered as he lined himself up and slicked himself with lube, before slowly pushing into Sam. Both of them moaned out at the feeling, Deans eyes shut as he forced himself to go slow. "Fuck Sammy…" He grunted out, quivering with the restraint not just to slam into the tight heat. "De…please…move." Sam breathed out after what seemed to be forever.

Slowly Dean pulled out before he slowly thrust back in, both moaned at the feel. "So good babe." Dean breathed into Sams ear as his pace slowly increased and angle shifted to brush his brothers prostate. Sam gasped when he found it, hands moved from the sheets to clutch at Deans sides and back. "Fuck De." He whimpered, thrusting back against Dean. "Yesss." Dean hissed out, pace increasing as he continued. Sams fingers clutched, digging his nails into Deans flesh causing his brother to hiss in pain but it seemed to drive him faster, shifting so he went deeper. "God!" Sam cried out, meeting his brother thrust for thrust. Dean leaned down to press a kiss against Sams neck, behind his ear. "So close babe." Deans weight shifted and he reached down to stroke Sam in time to his thrusts. "De…Cant…" "Let go babe, come for me." Dean breathed against Sams ear before nipping it. Sams body tensed and then shuttered as he cried out Deans name.

Dean thrusts increased before he tensed, moaning into Sams neck as he filled him, thrusting through their orgasms. Sam grunted as Dean collapsed on him, before his brother slowly pulled out and rolled to the side. Sam curled up against Deans side, head resting on his shoulder. "Love you De." "Love you too Sammy, always." Dean replied in a whisper before they both drifted off to sleep. Neither aware of the man peering into their bedroom window.

* * *

><p><em>an: Sooo who do you think the perv is? Also what do ya think about lil Sammies ex? Jean? Hes based off a kid I knew named Sean Carlos. R&R. Also, who else is so pissed they killed off Bobby?  
><em>


	3. Cant take my eyes off you

Chapter three; Cant take my eyes off you

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jean, Chris and Devon. Rest belongs to Kripke. Lucky fuck.

I know these bridge that I burned

Along the way

Have left me with these walls and these scars

That wont go away

And opening up has always been the hardest thing

Until you came

Cant take my eyes off you - Lady antebellum

* * *

><p>Somehow they slept through the night, and Dean woke first the next morning. Glancing down he smiled at the sight, Sams head was pillowed on his shoulder and a arm was thrown across his waist. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to Sams forehead before gently extracting himself from Sams grip. Once freed he headed to the shower, to get ready for a day of work. He really wanted to just cuddle in bed with his Sammy all day long, he felt so free and open with his brother. Like he could relax, and just.,….be. He didn't need to guard himself around Sam, because he knew Sam was busy guarding him and his heart.<p>

Just like he was guarding Sam and Sams heart, they protected each other. No one needed to tell them to do it, they just did. However Dean knew that as understanding Devon was, he couldn't skip out of work just because he didn't want to go, they had bills to pay and such. Sighing he scrubbed himself dry and slipped into fresh clothes before walking into their bedroom once again. Sam glanced up from his spot on the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "De?" "Shh go back to sleep babe, I've gotta get to work." Sam shook his head. "mm No I gotta go check something out a few towns over, kids disappearing." Dean understood what he meant, a possible hunt. "Alright, be safe babe." Dean said pressing a kiss to Sams head. "Always am."

Dean nodded and headed into the kitchen to grab something to eat before he headed out the door, however as soon as he closed the door something struck him from behind, causing him to collapse to the ground. Before his eyes closed to the darkness he saw Chris with a vengeful smirk "Now no ones in my way." Chris growled out as he reached down to grab Dean. "Sammy…" Dean whimpered out, darkness claimed him.

Sam heard Sirius barking in the living room and frowning headed out to the front room only to see nothing amiss except the fact that Sirius was clawing at the front door barking and growling. Sam walked over and opened the door, watching shocked as Sirius bolted out the door and high tailed it t the driveway and sniffed where Dean normally parked the car, before he growled and took off at high speed, leaping over the picket fence with ease and bolting down the street. "Sirius! Sirius come!" The dog ignored him though. Chewing on his bottom lip, he felt tears welling up in his eyes, he plucked out his cell and called Deans phone, though no one answered which as odd. Hanging up he called Jean. "Sam?" "Jean." "Sam what's wrong?" "I was about to leave the house for a job interview and Sirius jumped the fence heading east, and Deans not answering his phone and." "Breathe Sam." Sam could hear car keys jingling. "I'll find Sirius you just go to your interview." "Thanks Jean…just put him out back if you find him? There's a chain out there for his baths." "No problem Sam."

Sam tucked his phone back into his pocket, clasped his fingers together and cupped the back his head while he looked up at the sky, forcing back the tears he didn't want to spill. He just hoped Jean could find Sirius before the pound did. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair and slid into his Monte Carlo, started it up and pulled out of the driveway. He stared at the house for a moment, not noticing the small pool of blood on the sidewalk next to where the impala was normally parked. It didn't take long for him to get to groveland, and find one of the missing girls mothers.

"Ma'am. I'm agent Thomas, FBI. Can I talk to you?" The tiny blonde woman nodded to him and opened her door. After they were situated he glanced around. "You love her a lot." He stated, noting all the photos on the walls. "Yes, she was our miracle child." She replied. "Why is the FBI involved?" "Lilly isn't the first to go missing and we doubt she'll be the last." "Oh…" They sat their in silence for a few minutes. "Miss, Have you noticed anything….weird lately?" "Weird?" "People paying closer attention to Lilly, things moved when they shouldn't, strange smells or sounds?" She thought for a few minutes. A look crossed her face. "What is it?" Sam asked. "The night before she disappeared, I thought I heard her talking to someone but when I went to her room there was no one there. But a strange perfume smell was in the air." "Strange perfume?" "Yea…a really sweet smell." Sam frowned briefly, it sounded like a ghost but ghosts didn't leave smells… "Thank ya ma'am. I'll be in touch." She nodded and he showed himself out, heading back home to do more research.

It didn't take long to get home, and as soon as he pulled up in the driveway he heard barking from the backyard. A smile spread across lips as he slid out of his car, and headed towards the house. The door was opened by Jean and he looked shocked. "Your back, so soon?" Sam chuckled "Yes." "Well I just put Sirius out back." Sam nodded and smiled "Thanks Jean." Jean nodded "Anytime Sam." He stepped out of the house and pulled Sam into a hug, which Sam gladly returned. Jean tensed then and pulled away "Sam, whys there blood on your driveway?" "Huh?" Sam turned around and saw the blood right next to where the Impala was always parked…

"I dunno…" He walked towards it and stared, glancing back at Jean as he pulled out his cell phone and tried Deans phone. It rang three times before going to voicemail. 'I can't come to the phone. If this is Sam, don't ever call me again.' Sam dropped the phone and it fell, crashing to the concrete and bouncing, the back and battery flying out. Sam turned, tears welling up in his eyes as he ran inside and to their bedroom, he threw open their closet door and collapsed to his knees. De had left him. Sobs racked his body as he collapsed in on himself. He was vaguely aware of Jean walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him up. "He left me." He whimpered to Jean, who lead him to the bed and sat him down, before kneeling in front of him. "Sam look at me." Jean pleaded, brushing tears from Sams cheeks.

Sam glanced up, and glanced at Jeans hand which was cupping his neck. "Dean loves you, it was obvious as day when I saw ya'll together. Did you ever stop to think maybe someone made him say that?" Sam shook his head and Jean sighed. "Believe me, he wouldn't have left you willingly. When we find him, If he did. I'll kick his ass for you. Alright?" Sam sniffled and nodded. Jean stood up, pressed a kiss to Sams head and turned as Sam curled up on the bed. A hand stopped Jean though, and he turned to look at him. "Don't leave." Jean shook his head. "I wasn't, I'm just gonna let Sirius in and get your phone, then make you lunch. You think bout who would wanna hurt you or Dean." Sam nodded and Jean headed off to do as he said.

Jean headed outside with Sirius, picking up Sams phone from the driveway. A deep growl caught his attention, and he turned to see Sirius snarling at some blonde dude who was eying the dog wearily as he stood at the gate. "Easy Sirius." Jean said as he walked over, tucking Sams phone into his pocket. "Who the hell are you?" The man growled out. Jean raised a brow, "Sams lover, you are?" Okay it was a lie, sort of but he didn't like the vibes this guy gave off and obviously neither did Sirius. "Sams…..lover. I thought that Dean dude was his lover." Jean smirked and the man gave a disgusted look. "I knew he was a whore. Thinks hes to good for me. We'll see how he fairs without his protector." Jean blinked, shooting the man a glare. "Sam isn't a whore, and what the hell…" It clicked. "YOU!" "Bye."

Jean wasn't letting him go that fast, he opened the gate and grabbed the other mans arm jerking him back. Chris stumbled but regained his footing and spun around, about to punch Jean when Sirius launched. Sirius lunged, teeth clamped down on Chris' other arm and began thrashing from side to side, teeth tearing into his flesh. Jean used his strength to drag the man into the yard and shoved him down, smirking at the screams he was emitting due to Sirius. "Sirius no!" Sam cried, running outside. "Don't! He has Dean." Sam stopped. "Chris, is this true?" "This is the fucker that Dean said had you pinned against the door, forcing himself on you?" Sam nodded and Jean drew back and punched Chris in the face, both Sam and Jean heard the crunch as the cartilage in his nose broke. "Fuck!" He cried out, causing Sam to smirk. "Where is Dean, Chris." Jean snarled, pulling him up by the shirt and slamming him down again.

"I'll only let Dean go if I get one night with Sam." Chris said from behind his hand, that was cupping his nose. "No. You'll tell or I'll kill you." Jean snarled. Sam stared at Chris, he'd hurt Dean because of him? It was his fault Dean was in this mess, he was always getting Dean into messes. Taking a deep breath he shook his head and placed a hand on Jeans shoulder. "I'll do it." Jean looked up in shock.

* * *

><p><em>An: Yes, Sam blaims himself for Chris' actions. You'll see more of what he thinks next chapter. R&R._


	4. May Angels lead you in

Chapter four; May angels lead you in

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jean, Chris and Devon. Rest belongs to Kripke. Lucky fuck.

And if you were with me tonight

I'd sing to you one more time

A song for a heart so big

God wouldn't let it live

May angels lead you in

Hear you me - Jimmy eat world

* * *

><p>Jean slowly stood up from where he was, staring at Sam. "Sam don't do this." He said, stepping towards his ex. Sam was staring down at the ground, and Jean approached lifting his head to face him. "I have to….its my fault." He whispered, and Jean shook his head. "No, its not. You didn't make that sick fuck attack Dean. Sam, Dean wouldn't want you to do this." Sam laughed bitterly "Deans not here because of my actions." Jean shook his head. "Fine then, I don't want you to do this. Sam I know you love Dean more then anyone else in this world but that doesn't stop me from loving you. I love you Sam, I know you. If you do this you'll never forgive yourself. I beg of you, as your friend, don't sink to his perverted level."<p>

Sam stared at Jean, looking for something in his eyes. He found it, and nodded "But how will we get De back?" He knew Jean loved him, had loved him since college. He also knew Jean would never try to get between him and Dean, there was no compotation. "Well, first off you've got to get mad." Jean replied and Sam shot him a look. "I am." Jean shook his head "No Sam. Deans told me ever since you were raped you've been depressed, afraid he'll abandon you. First off that man loves you more then his own life, so he's never gonna willingly leave you. Secondly, get mad. Mad that you were raped, mad at Cas, mad at life hell just mad. You cant keep going around like this, it isn't you. You used to be a force to be reckoned with. Because you'd stand up for yourself, you were good and you knew it. Me and Dean, we love you no matter what. But being this, this is just hurting yourself. So get mad." Jean finished, shoving Sam as he knew he hated it when someone shoved him.

Sam shot Jean a pathetic glare "Stop." Jean shook his head and shoved Sam again, harder. "Come on Sam. Get mad, get pissed!" He said, shoving the other man again. He saw Sams hands clench, and shoved him again. "Come on ya bitch!" When he shoved him again Sam swung, punching Jean in the face and causing his friend to stumble back. Once he regained his balance he used his shirt to wipe the blood from his split lip, and looked up smirking. "Hes back!" He mumbled in a sing song voice, watching as Sam located Chris still being held by Sirius and jerked him up.

"I will never fuck you, now tell me where the hell my lover is or I will be assisting Jean in putting you in ICU." Sam snarled out as he held Chris off the ground by the throat. Jean was not for the first time glad he never crossed Sam. Sure it took a lot to piss the man off, but once he was pissed he didn't mess around. Jean slowly approached the two of them and stood behind Sam but off to the side, their shoulders just a breaths width apart. "I suggest telling him. Hes not joking." Jean said, shrugging a shoulder. Chris' hands clutched at Sams wrist, trying to pry him off. "Alright!" He gasped and Sam set him down but didn't let go. "Garage." Sam shot Jean a look and let Chris go.

However before Chris could take a step Jean grabbed him and restrained him. "Oh no no no, if he's there you get to have a nice chat with the cops. I do believe unlawful imprisonment is against the law." He thought he heard Sam mumble something like 'if I don't kill him first' and smirked. "Sooo wouldn't wanna be you right now dude." As they crossed the yard, Jean stopped Sam before they opened the garage. "Just wanted to say, I'm proud of you. Also, that was fucking hot." He leaned in and pressed a brief, soft kiss to Sams lips before he pulled back and tightened his hold on Chris. Sam was shocked to say the least when Jean stopped him and kissed him, he instantly returned the kiss and offered Jean a smirk as he pulled back. Once Jean moved back he opened the garage door and gasped.

There, bloody beaten and tied to a chair, as well as gagged was Dean. Sam rushed forth and dropped to his knees beside his lover, gently pulling the gag from his mouth. Deans eyes were closed and his breathing shallow. "De. Please open your eyes." Sam pleaded as he ran his hands gingerly over his brother, wincing at the dried blood on the back of Deans head and the bruises and cuts all over his face. "De please." He pleaded, gently brushing his fingers along Deans face. "I called 911 and asked for an ambulance too." Jean said and Sam nodded, forcing back tears. "De…please." He placed on hand on Deans thigh and felt something wet and sticky, looking down as he pulled his hand back he noticed it was more blood.

Sam felt sick, how could anyone do this to his gorgeous De? Leaning up he pressed a kiss to Deans temple, breathing in but the smell of copper was thick. Fuck this. Standing up he turned to Jean "Go wait out front, tell em the ambulance isn't needed." Jean shot him a confused look "Sam he could be bleeding internally." Sam shook his head "I know but…I cant tell you how but he'll be fine. Jean please." Jean glanced between the beaten Dean and Sam and nodded, dragging Chris out and shutting the garage door. Sam took a deep breath, praying it'd work. "Cas? Castiel get your ass down here! Please!" Sam called, tears spilling over. The rustle of wings told him someone arrived and he turned around to see Castiel staring at the beaten Dean. "Cas please, heal him." Castiel glanced at him, and nodded. Walking behind Dean he placed two fingers on his forehead and closed his eyes, a second later Dean was healed.

"Thanks." Castiel offered him a sad smile before he left. Deans eyes slowly opened and Sam was right there, caressing his face. "Sammy?" Dean questioned and Sam smiled, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Deans, quickly deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around Deans neck. Dean pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled Sams arm, since he was still tied. "Sammy I didn't mean-" "I know." Sam cut him off, caressing his face. "I know. Jean helped me find you. He didn't let me fall for Chris' shit…he even snapped me outta my depression." Dean chuckled "Knew I liked his over grown ass for a reason." Sam smirked. "Sammy, where are my wounds?" A sheepish look crossed Sams face. "You didn't." Sam nodded "De you weren't waking up, and there was so much blood. He didn't talk to me, he just healed you and left." Dean nodded and sighed "You gonna untie me?" He asked causing Sam to smirk. "Nah I like you bound." Dean chuckled "Kinky." Sam rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling out his knife he cut through the ropes holding his brother. Dean flexed and rubbed his wrists as Sam undid the ropes on his legs, and once he was free he stood up, pulling his brother with him and crashing their mouths together.

Sam blinked in shock, but quickly recovered and pulled Dean against him as he moaned into the kiss. Dean pulled away, fingers tangled in Sams hair. "He didn't hurt you did he? I swear to god I'll kill him-" Sam cut him off with a chaste kiss "No, Jean intercepted him on his way to bug me. Apparently he blabbed about having you or something cause when I went outside Jean had him on the ground and Sirius was ripping into his arm." Dean chuckled "That's our boy." He replied with a smirk. Sam laughed and playfully shoved Dean. "Horrible influence." Dean just snickered, but before he could respond the garage door opened and Jean was standing there with two cops. "Which one of you was held against your will?" One cop asked, the other eying how close the boys were standing and Deans fingers still tangled in Sams hair. "I was." Dean replied, stepping away from Sam.

"Do you intend to press charges?" The first cop asked. Dean nodded "Yes." The cop nodded "Alright then you need to come to the station to fill out the report." Dean nodded and started to walk forward when Sam stopped him. "Cant he-" "Its fine Sammy. I'll call when I'm done." He murmured, thumb caressing Sams hand that was blocked by Deans body. He shot a look to Jean and then looked at Sam. Jean getting the message walked over and pulled Sam against him, wrapping his arm around Sams shoulders. The second cop sneered at that, and Dean followed after the first cop who offered to drive him to the station. Jean lead Sam home, having already given his witness report. He told the cop that remained that Sam would give his when they come to get Dean. Once the cops were gone, and they were both inside sitting on the couch Jean removed his arm from around Sam.

Sam glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and shifted on the couch so he was sort of facing his ex. "So, how the hell is Dean fine now?" Jean asked causing Sam to glance away. "You wouldn't believe me." Sam replied, chuckling to himself. "Try me." Sam glanced at Jean, brow raised. "Really?" Jean nodded. "Alright but your gonna think I'm nuts." Jean smirked "Already do." Sam slapped him. "Ow! Abuse." Jean cried, laughing. Sam smirked and shook his head.. "We have this….friend." Jean gave him a skeptical look. "A friend." Sam nodded. "This friend got a name?" "Uh yea. Castiel. He's kind of….well kind of god?" Jean gave him a weird look. "God?" Sam shook his head. "Told you, ya wouldn't believe me." Jean blinked "Well it is kind of weird, Sam." A sigh escaped Sams lips. "He was originally the angel, Castiel. Then he did some stuff and long story short he's the new god." "And your on drugs."

Sam stood up, pacing the place between the couch and fire place. "I was kidding Sam." Jean said, reaching out to stop Sam in his pacing. Sam side stepped Jeans hand, and continued his pacing. He knew Dean would be pissed, and so would Castiel but well was it really worth it? He glanced towards Jean. He still loved the man, not as much as he loved Dean obviously, but it was still there. He missed Jean when he was gone, missed how easy their relationship was. He missed how Jean would hold him, how he comforted him after Jessica died even though she'd 'stolen' Sam from Jean. Dean would understand eventually right? He couldn't even think of trying to convince Dean to bring Jean into their relationship until he knew, everything. Oh yes, Sam had noticed the sly looks Dean sent Jean. He knew his brother was interested in Jean as well.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Jean get up from the couch until arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him back against a firm, toned body. "Hey, I was kidding." Jean whispered, Sam could feel his breath on his ear. Sam turned in his arms and stared into his blue eyes, it was one thing that always reminded him this wasn't Dean, besides the obvious. He didn't know how long they stood there, before he glanced away "I know." Sam replied. He did know, but who wouldn't think their ex was nuts if they claimed to be friends with God? Stepping out of Jeans arms he tried to ignore the hurt look on the blondes face, but couldn't. "Fuck. I'm so messed up." Sam growled, moving away. Jean stared at him, frowning "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-" Sam shook his head. "I want you, I do…I know Dean does too, but its not fair to you to make you share me, or him share me….Its really not fair when you don't know everything."

Jean moved closer, wrapping his arms around Sam again "I'd rather share you then not have you. Call me selfish if you will, but its just how I feel. Besides, your brothers fucking hot." Jean replied, smirking at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes but let his arms wrap around Jeans neck. "You still don't know everything.-" Jean cut him off "I don't have to. Sam I'll love you no matter if you tell me your secretly a mass murderer.-" Sam winced at how close he was, because they had murdered thousands…of demons. "But you don't know all of me, Jean." Jean sighed and pulled away, leading Sam to the couch. "So tell me." He replied, sitting down but keeping a hold of Sams hand.

Sam took a deep breath and glanced down at their hands, he knew it was only fair for Jean to know. "It started when I was six months old. A demon named Azazel came to collect on a deal my mom had made with him years before. No one knew about this deal, but mom. She was supposed to stay out of my room that night, but she didn't. She tried to stop him, but it was too late. He pinned her to the roof, gutted her and caught the room on fire after infecting me with his blood." Jean gasped, that was horrible! "Dad was able to get me out, he handed me to Dean and told Dean to get me out of the house." Sam smiled at that. Even back then Dean was his protector. "Dad swore vengeance that night, he left our lives behind us and traveled across the country with us, learning everything he could on hunting." Jean was shocked, and disgusted that a father would do such a thing.

"He met Bobby, a grizzly hunter who taught him everything he knew. Bobby became like a second father to us, he still is like a dad. When dad would go on a hunt, we were either left in a motel with Dean in charge, and enrolled in school. Or we were left at bobbies." Sam said with a shrug. "As soon as we were old enough in our dads minds, he began our training. Teaching us how to wield knives, swords, pistols, shot guns. Basically every weapon. When I was nine I told my dad I was afraid of the monster in the closet. He gave me a .45 and told me to shoot it." Jean gasped, what kind of father would give a nine year old a gun? "By time I was twelve, I was going on my first 'hunt'. It was a werewolf killing or turning other people without care." Jean blinked, huh so werewolves were real. "Long story short, we've faced everything from fairies, to devils." Jean nodded. "Ghosts?" "Real." "Vampires?" "Real." "Demons?" "Real" "Angels?" "Not evil, well most. But yes, real." Jean nodded. "I'll just give you a list of whats real later, okay?" Sam asked seeing Jean was shocked. Jean nodded numbly and Sam sighed, waiting.

"Didn't you say you knew an angel?" Sam nodded. "Can I meet him?" "Er…" "Please?" Sam sighed. "He's gonna kill me, but…. Cas!" A rustle of wings caused Sam to turn around and smirk, watching as Jean turn slowly. "Samuel. What have you done?" Castiel asked in a deadly calm voice. Sam stood up and placed himself between Jean and Castiel. "Cas please, he won't tell anyone. Jean, this is Castiel." Castiel shook his head "Does Dean know what you've done?" At Sams sheepish look Castiel got his answer and moved to erase Jeans memory, but was blocked by Sam. "Cas please. You were our friend once, trust me with this one? He won't tell anyone. He kind of…needed to know." Castiel stopped "Why does he need to know?" Sam glanced towards Jean. "For his protection. He's my ex, and you know how the demons go for our weak spots." Castiel sighed, though he knew Sam was lying to him. "Very well Samuel. If he does tell though, do not expect me to fix it." Sam nodded, and Castiel disappeared.

"Well, hes all warm and inviting now isn't he?" Jean asked from behind him. Sam turned "Yea. Dean kind of wants to kill him." Jean was confused. "If hes your friend, why would Dean want to kill him? Also, you can kill angels?" Sam smirked "You can kill anything but death, with the right tools. Angels can be killed with angel blades. As for why Dean wants to kill him, he did something to hurt me." Sam replied and glanced away, frowning. "So if Deans out for his blood, why did he heal him?" Sam snorted "Because I asked him to. He knows too, that I'm the only one who can keep Dean from hunting him down." Sam turned away from Jean. "Sam…Did he rape you?" Sam shook his head and shrugged. Jean blinked, and moved forward wrapping his arms around Sam. Only once he held the other man against him did he notice how much Sam was shaking.

"Shhh… Its okay babe.." Jean shushed, rocking them back and forth gently. Sam wrapped his arms around Jeans waist as well and buried his face into his neck, breathing in deeply. Sam didn't hear the front door open and close, or the foot steps that approached. So of course he was shocked when another body was pressed against his back, and another pair of arms wrapped around him, as well as a pair of lips pressed against the back of his neck. Sam lifted his head, and breathed in. "De." He didn't even have to turn around in both pair of arms, though he did. Jean rested his chin on Sams shoulder as Dean kissed Sam. When they pulled apart Sam frowned at Dean "You were supposed to call." Dean smirked "The officer gave me a ride home, to apologize for his partner being a dick." Sam nodded. "So, wanna explain why your all wrapped up in another mans arms?" Dean asked with a playful smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>An: Busted! No not really. Wow long chapter. Don't worry, Sam will get back to his hunt. Deans just more important.


	5. We Belong Together

Chapter five: We belong together

I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so

I should of held on tight, I should have never let you go

I didn't know nothing, I was stupid

I was foolish, I was lying to myself.

I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love

Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself

Cause I didn't know you, Cause I didn't know me

But I thought I knew everything, I never felt

The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice

Or have your touch and kiss your lips cause I don't have a choice

Oh what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side

Right here cause baby

When you left I lost a part of me

Its still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

Cause we belong together

* * *

><p>Sam glanced behind him to Jean, noticing the other blonde still had him in his arms. Sam stared at his brother, watching as he smirked playfully. Sam stepped out of Jeans arms, knowing the hurt look that flashed over his face. He knew him and Dean needed to talk in private, so he glanced over his shoulder. Jean of course caught the hint "Call me later." He said, glancing between both of them before he headed out the door to his truck. He wondered what Castiel did to hurt Sam so, that Dean would want his friend dead. Shaking his head he slid into his truck and headed home.<p>

"Sam?" Dean spoke, confused as to why he'd sent Jean off. Sam turned back to Dean and sighed, walking forward and grabbing Deans hand, leading him to the couch and making him sit down. Sam stared down at his brother for several moments, before he began pacing. Could he tell Dean all that there was to tell? Could he really try to convince his lover to accept another into their relationship? Was he just being selfish by wanting both of them? He ran a hand through his hair, pacing in front of the couch. On his fourth pass a arm reached out, pulling him down into Deans lap. "Babe what has you so stressed that you're pacing?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around Sams waist and holding him there.

Sam glanced at Dean and curled up against his chest, sighing. "I'm just being selfish." He mumbled into Deans neck. Dean tightened his hold around Sam, rubbing circles on his back. "Whatever it is, it won't change the fact I love you, and I'm not leaving." He whispered against Sams head. Sam nuzzled his face into Deans neck, and placed a brief kiss upon the flesh there. His fingers were playing with the material of Deans shirt, and Dean knew his brother as scared. What he was so scared about, he didn't know. Sam breathed in Deans scent and closed his eyes, how hard would it be to get out 'Wanna add Jean to our relationship?' It seemed so easy, but for some reason he just couldn't get it out.

"Sammy, Come on man. Your scaring me, what's going on in that big head of yours?" Dean asked after they sat there for a half hour in complete silence. "I…" Sam started but trailed off, shifting on Deans lap. Dean waited silently as Sam sat up and stared down at his hands, clutching the one that had wrapped around the front half of his waist in his hands. Dean didn't know how long Sam stared at his hand, at the ring on his finger. A ring that had been there for as long as either could remember, a present from Sam when they were younger. Much like the amulet he was missing now, and regretting throwing it out. Suddenly Sam looked up, a determined glint to his eyes. "How would you feel about adding Jean to our Relationship?" Sam asked, only the sliver of a quiver in his words.

Dean raised a brow at this, this is what had Sam so stressed and scared? Did he think Dean would reject the idea, or leave him? Sam kept eye contact with him, and when nothing was said for several minutes he sighed, shaking his head "Never mind. It was just… Never mind." Sam finally said, moving to stand up. However when he tried to stand Dean tightened his hold on Sam, causing Sam to fight him. "Lemme go Dean." Sam said calmly, and Dean released him because he never wanted to do anything against Sams will. Sam stood up then and headed towards the bedroom, followed by Dean.

Dean watched as his brother curled up on the bed, facing away from him. He crossed the room and laid down behind him, wrapping a arm around his waist and pulling him back. "I don't like the idea of another man touching you." He started, quietly. "I'm jealous and selfish and your mine and I don't want to share you." Sam rolled over to face him, staring into his eyes. "De…I'm not trying to …. Replace you. I love you the most, but I love him too." Dean shook his head "I know Sam. I might not like the idea of sharing you, but if you want this and it'll make you happy. I'll give it a try." Dean finished, waiting for Sams response. He'd do anything for his brother, even try and force down his nature to make Sam happy.

Sam stared at Dean, he knew his brother was hesitant. He could see it in those hazel eyes. Lifting one hand he placed it on Deans cheek, thumb brushing under his eye. "You make me happy." He finally replied, scooting closer to his brother. "Then why?" Dean was confused. "He made me happy once." Sam replied, shrugging. Dean pulled Sam even closer, tightening his hold until his brother was flush against him. "If you want him, I'll give it a chance. He's kinda hot." Dean replied, smirking. Sam let out a breathless laugh before pressing a chaste kiss to Deans lips. "I do love you, you know?" Dean nodded, "And I you." Both were content to just lay there holding the other, Sam rested his head on Deans shoulder and sighed happily. He just hoped this peace would stay, though he seriously doubted it would.

Now though he knew he had to call Jean, and tell him Dean agreed to it. He just couldn't find it within himself to get up and actually call him. Nuzzling his face into Deans neck he sighed happily, eyes fluttering closed as he felt Dean tighten his hold on Sam. A smile spread across his face and allowed his arm that was draped over Deans waist to slide up, fingers caressing his chest as he just laid there, listening to Dean breathe. After everything they'd been through, Dean was still there with him of his free will. Either his brother really loved him, or he was just glutton for punishment, either way Sam was happy he was here. He didn't think he would have survived if he wasn't there with Dean. As he lay there he remembered Jessica telling him 'Someday you will be loved, Loved like you never have known. Memories of me will feel more like bad dreams. Just a series of blurs like I never occurred.' As he laid there in Deans arms, he realized she knew back then that his heart was already taken.

Sam didn't know how long they just laid there, but eventually he knew he had to get up. Groaning low in his throat he slowly pulled away from Dean, and slipped off the bed. Dean stared at him for a moment, watching as Sam stared at the phone in his hand before he slid out of bed and walked around to Sam. Wrapping his arms around Sams waist he pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade "I'm right here. Its up to you if you make the call or not babe." He whispered against Sams shoulder and Sam leaned back into his embrace as he stared at the phone for several more minutes. "Everything will change when I make this call." Sam whispered, and Dean nodded slightly as he tightened his hold around Sams waist. "I can't….Not yet." Sam mumbled, turning in Deans arms to face him.

Dean just nodded "Alright, tell ya what. Me and you will deal with this hunt of yours tomorrow. Then when we get back you can call Jean. Okay?" Sam nodded and the two sank down onto the couch, staring at the fire place as it burned something they did often. It was relaxing, peaceful. However Deans mind was else where, planning for the future and what Sam would do if he was ever killed. He glanced over at his brother and bit back a sigh, just hoping that if he died Jean would still be around. "You shouldn't think so hard De." Sam said, smirking at him. Dean rolled his eyes and shoved his brother, trying to be light and playful as Sam was. He just couldn't, and Sam seemed to sense this as he always did. "What's wrong De?" Sam asked, scooting closer to him. Dean shook his head "Nothing, Just…nothing." Sam knew better then that. "De…" It was pleading, begging Dean to open up to him. "I was just wondering what you'll do when I die. Will you be alone or will Jean be there for you?" Dean replied, glancing at his brother.

Sam sucked in a breath, the subject of Dean dieing always caused him physical pain. "Simple, I'll find a way to bring you back." Sam said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It would be obvious if it weren't for the fact they'd cheated death so many times he knew it was going to catch up with them. Dean shook his head "No Sam, You'll live your life and be happy." Dean replied in his big brother tone. Sam pulled away from him and shot him a hurt look "You expect me to be happy knowing your gone? Did you hit your head or are you just a fucking idiot?" Sam growled out, standing up. "Sammy?" Dean was confused now. "I don't want to be happy without you. I don't want to live without you. I only want YOU!"

Dean stood up and approached his brother, wrapping his arms around him "I wont die for a long time if I can help it Sammy. When I do die I want you to give me your word you'll live and be happy. Oh and that you wont put any mushy shit on my headstone. If you do, I'm so coming back as a ghost and haunting your ass." Sam let his brother hold him, wrapping his arms around Dean as well. He laughed then, a hallow laugh "That's supposed to keep me from doing it?" Sam asked him, staring into his hazel eyes with one brow raised. Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes "No, your love and respect for me will." Sam huffed and Dean knew he had him. "Come on, lets go research this hunt of yours." Dean said as he grasped Sams hand, knowing that he had to distract his brother.

Sam followed willingly, into the the study where their computer was set up. On the recliner lay Sirius, who eyed both of them as they entered the room and walked to the computer. Dean sat down in the chair, and pulled Sam down into his lap as the computer booted up. "You know I could have just grabbed the other chair right?" Sam asked as Dean typed in the password, an arm in front and behind Sam effectively trapping him where he was. "Mmm yea. But this is so much easier." Dean replied, resting his chin on Sams shoulder as they both stared at the screen. Sam typed in the search criteria and they both watched as article after article popped up on the screen. Frowning Sam leaned back against Dean as they browsed the articles, eyes scanning over each one.

"You know what this sounds like?" Dean finally asked, smirking when Sam shook his head which caused his hair to tickle Deans face. "Nope, what?" Dean typed in a few words and it pulled up the history of the Sanderson sisters. Witches that were three thousand and some years old., or would be if they weren't dead. "Their ghosts?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. "Oh joy." Sam replied sarcastically. This would just be great, considering now they had to track down either something of theirs or their bones. Sighing Sam leaned back "Why cant anything ever be simple?" He asked. Dean smirked "Because then things wouldn't be fun."

* * *

><p>an: Whos waiting for new episode? Lord knows I am...course Dean seems like an asshole in it. R&R.


	6. He's Everything

Chapter six: Hes everything

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Devon, and Jean. Everything else belongs to kripke. Lucky fuck. Wonder if he'll take three dollars for Sam…..

He's a yellow pair of running shoes

A holey pair of jeans

He looks great in cheap sunglasses

He looks great in anything

Hes I want a piece of chocolate, take me to a movie

Hes I cant find a thing to wear, and now and then hes moody.

Hes a Saturn with a sunroof, his brown hair a glow

Hes a soft place to land, and a good feelin though

Hes a warm conversation that I wouldn't miss for nothing

Hes a fighter when hes mad, and a lover when hes loving

And hes

Everything I ever wanted, everything to me

I talk about him I go on and on and on

Cause hes everything to me

Shes everything - Brad Paisley

The next morning had the boys getting up early, they knew they had a long day ahead of them. It wouldn't be easy to track down whatever was tethering the ghosts to this world. They both knew that it had to be somewhere in Groveland though, as ghosts didn't venture far from what tethers them to this world so that made it easier. Dean picked up the duffel with their weapons in it, since he'd cleaned out the impalas trunk ever since they settled down here. Dean lead the way out to the impala, tossing the duffel into the back seat as Sam closed and locked the door before getting into the car.

Dean glanced at Sam out of the corner of his eye, noticing that Sam seemed worried. As they pulled out of the driveway Sams hand drifted across the seat, to rest upon his thigh. Dean dropped one hand from the steering wheel, covering Sams hand with his own and squeezed it gently. Sam offered him a smile and scooted across the bench seat to lean against Deans side, head resting on his shoulder. "Nervous Sammy?" Dean asked, and Sam knew he didn't mean about the hunt. Sam took a deep breath, breathing in Deans scent - Gun powder, oil, leather, sweat, and just a under lining spice that was De - before he nodded against Deans shoulder. "Sorta." Sam replied, a sheepish look on his face. Dean chuckled and shook his head, squeezing the hand his was clutching. "Don't be. He'll be crazy if he doesn't want you." Dean replied, lifting Sams hand to press a kiss to the back of his hand.

Sam blushed even more and buried his face in Deans neck, mumbling against the flesh. Dean frowned "What?" He asked as he drove down highway fifty. "Nothing." Sam said, reluctantly pulling away from his brother since they were entering Hicksville. He doubted they'd be very welcoming to two 'fags'. Dean frowned as his brother denied saying anything and then moved away from him, but he could kind of understand why. It didn't take long before they reached the towns historical society. Exiting the Impala Dean lead the way towards the door, glancing back at his brother as they reached the desk. "Can I help you?" Asked the receptionist in what he supposed was supposed to be a sexy tone. Dean glanced at her, offering her a flirtatious smile "Yes Ma'am. We were wondering if anything from the Sanderson sisters?" He asked in his sultry tone.

Dean could basically feel his brother vibrating with anger as the woman out right flirted, and Dean flirted back. He discreetly nudged Sams hand with his, briefly squeezing his hand before he placed both hands on the desk as the woman searched through their files. "Ah yes we do. Would you like me to show you where it is?" She asked, a soft flirtatious smile on her lips. Dean heard Sams low growl and apparently so did she for the woman jerked her gaze to him, a confused look on her face. "That won't be necessary ma'am." Dean drawled, drawing her attention back to him. "If ya could just point us in the right direction." He added when she looked hurt. Slowly she nodded and gave him the section it was in, he smiled and nodded "Thanks." Before he turned, smacking Sam in the arm when Sam didn't move but instead continued glaring at the lady. The expression 'If looks could kill' came to mind. "Sam." He hissed under his breath, and Sam jerked his gaze towards Dean who turned and started walking in the direction she'd said. Sam shot one more glare at the woman before he trailed after Dean like a lost puppy.

Once they were out of ear shot, and sight Dean found himself slammed against a wall and Sams mouth on his, his body pressing against Deans. Dean was shocked at first, before he responded to the kiss before reluctantly pushing Sam back, shaking his head. Sam offered a sheepish look "Sorry, I had to." Sam replied with a shrug and Dean let out a breathless laugh. "Bit jealous there, Sammy?" He teased, raising a brow at his brother. "Shut up." Sam growled, leading the way towards the Sanderson sisters area.

Dean trailed after his brother extremely amused by how jealous Sam had gotten. He wondered if his brother was always so jealous, and if he was how he'd never noticed before. Shrugging the thoughts off they finally reached the exhibit and Sam glanced across the few items before he noticed a hair brush sitting there, he shot Dean a look. Dean nodded knowing they'd be back that evening to get the hair brush and burn it. Without another word they headed out of the building and back to the Impala. Dean didn't know why but he had he urge to drive home, and thus they did. As soon as they were back inside Sam had walked towards the couch and flopped down on it, sitting towards the edge with his head in his hands. Dean crossed the room and sat beside him, a hand rubbing circles along his back.

"Whats going on in that head of yours?" Dean asked as he continued to rub circles along Sams back. Sam shook his head and sighed softly. "Nothing" Was the quiet reply, his head turning just slightly to look at his brother. Sam knew he'd being clingy when it came to Dean, and rather woman like. It was no shock that Dean called him Samantha sometimes. Sighing he glanced towards Dean out of the corner of his eye before he stood and moved across the room, fishing out his phone from his pocket. Dean raised a brow at this, but Sam ignored him as he took in a deep breath before flipping through the contacts and finally stopping on Jeans number. A quick glance towards Dean sent his brother heading towards their bedroom to do something.

Sam continued to stare at the number for a few moments before he sighed and pushed the send button, putting the phone to his ear. He listened to it ring three times before 'You've reached Jean, leave your name and number at the beep' Sighing he glanced towards the ceiling, when the beep sounded. "Jean, its Sam. Call me when you get this." He then shut his cell phone and headed towards their bedroom to find Dean laying back on their bed. Raising a brow he easily crossed the room and settled onto the bed beside him. "Whats going through that brain of yours?" Sam asked, fingers gently tracing his brothers face. Dean glanced at him "Hmm? Nothing." Sam shot him a disbelieving look but settled down next to him "Really?" Dean nodded, turning on his side to face Sam. "Get ahold of Jean?" Sam shook his head and Dean rested an arm on his waist. "Well I'm sure he'll call back." Dean replied as he gently pulled his brother even closer to him.

Sam smirked and allowed himself to be pulled against Dean, resting his head on Deans pillow just inches way. "Why De, do you want to cuddle?" Sam asked in a teasing tone, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Shut up." Dean grumbled as he rolled away from his brother, turning his back to him. "Aw I was just playing." Sam mumbled against Deans neck after he crossed the bed and pressed up behind his brother. One of Sams arms wrapped around Deans waist holding him against him. "Nope, not forgiven." Dean said, pushing Sams arm off of him. Sam pouted and pressed a kiss to the back of Deans neck, smirking at the shiver that ran down his spine. "Please. I'm sorry." Sam whispered softly, nipping at Deans ear. Dean was just playing with his brother of course, but it was always nice to hear Sam beg. Slowly Dean turned his head, glancing at Sam out of the corner of his eye before sighing exasperatedly. "Alright, forgiven." He turned then to face his brother and gave him a peck on the end of his nose. "Come on, lets get some dinner before we gotta go witch hunting." Dean got off the bed leaving a gob smacked Sam behind. "Bastard!" Sam growled before following him.

Dean chuckled at his brother as they walked into the kitchen and he began searching for something to make for dinner. Sam huffed as he entered the kitchen but began pulling out plates and forks, setting the table and then helping with dinner. Sam enjoyed the peaceful easiness they moved through the motions for the night. No rush, not faking just enjoying each others company. It was nice, peaceful and something he could get used to. Of course he knew if Dean could hear his thought he'd be told to stop being sappy. The fact was he couldn't help but feel it, feel safe in his arms. Dean had always been safety to him, had always been home. He sighed softly and glanced behind him at Dean who was preparing the salad to go along with their dinner. On the stove before him sizzled three hamburgers, one for him and two for his brother. He smirked at this, De might be the smaller in stature but he ate more then two Sams together. Shaking his head ruefully he flipped the burgers and watched as the grease sizzled and popped, leaping at his flesh in an attempt to burn.

Dean walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Sams waist, peering over his shoulder as Sam flipped the burgers again. "Should be done." He murmured, smirking when he felt Sams answering huff and felt his chest vibrate with the words of "I know De." Sam didn't sound annoyed so he chuckled, and moved away to set the salad on the table while Sam followed a few minutes later with the burgers. Once they both settled down to the table and served up their own food did Dean glance at his brother, noticing that every few minutes he glanced towards his lap where he knew his phone was. "Hey," He mumbled, catching Sams eye. "He'll call. If he doesn't he's a damn fool." Sam nodded and smiled lightly, which Dean returned with a smirk. Sam knew his brother wasn't just saying it either. He knew he meant everything he said, to some degree.

After dinner they headed back out, because soon after they reached the historical society it would be closing and everyone going home. Then they would sneak in and burn the brush, hoping that it would take with it the ghost. Quite a easy hunt if you asked them, but they preferred easy over anything else. After all if it was an easy hunt, the probability of either being hurt was greatly decreased. Sam sighed as he slid into the passenger seat of the Impala, smirking at how Dean seemed to caress the cars steering wheel. "You know. If I didn't know better I'd be worried about you cheating on me with her." Dean look affronted and reached out to pet the dash. "Don't listen to him Baby. You are always number one." Sam glowered, grumbling under his breath. "Second to a car. Great." Dean smirked at his brother as he turned the key and the impala rumbled to life. "Listen to her purr." Sam rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Just drive the car De." Dean let out a barking laugh as he put the car in gear and they were off.

They finally reached the historical society after dark, when everyone was gone for the day. Parking down the road they got out and headed around back, Sam carrying his sawed off shotgun loaded with rock salt incase the witch ghosts decided to show. Currently he was standing behind Dean as his brother picked the lock, glancing around to make sure they weren't spotted. "What is taking you so long?" Sam hissed after they'd been standing there for three minutes and Dean had yet to unlock the door. "Shh." Dean growled out, followed by "Hah!" as the door unlocked and he slipped inside followed by Sam. Once the door closed both flicked on their flashlights and headed down the darkened hallways in silence. It didn't take long before they reached the exhibit and Dean ducked under the rope and lifted the brush. As soon as he flicked the lighter, one of the witches appeared and threw Sam across the hall causing him to crash into the wall. "Sam!" Dean paused, gaping. What was with evil fuckers and hurting his brother? Striking the lighter he held it to the bristles and watched as it caught on fire, dropping it as the flames grew higher. Glancing up just in time to see flames consume the ghost. "Sammy?" He called, running across the room and landing on his knees hard beside his brother, who was out cold. "You always attract the bad attention baby boy." Scooping Sam up, Dean stood fluidly with the gun clutched in his hand. "I gotcha baby boy." Dean murmured to the unconscious Sam, as they headed towards the exit. He'd always have Sam.

* * *

><p><em> An: Sorry sorry, busted laptop screen and had writers block! R&R. Gonna start on next chapter ASAP. Can we aim for four reviews by then? :D_


	7. Need

Chapter Seven: Need

I'm not quite sure how to breathe  
>without you here<br>I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye  
>to all we were<p>

be with me  
>stay with me<br>just for now  
>let the time decide when i won't need you<p>

My hand searches for your hand  
>In a dark room<br>I cant find you

Help me  
>Are you looking for me?<p>

Need - Hana Pestle

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Devon and Jean. Rest belongs to Kripke. Lucky fuck

_A/n: Well though We didn't get the four reviews before this chapter was done, and tomorrow is a new episode. I decided to go ahead and upload this one. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>The rumble of the Impala was cut off, the creak of the door the only sound as Dean got out of the car. Another creak and the slamming of metal against metal, pounding in his ears. Peering in the back seat he felt his heart leap into his throat, Sam looked as though he were sleeping.. or worse. The only reprieve was the steady rise and fall of his chest, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. Another creak as he pulled open the back door and bent into the car, lifting his brother easily and standing to his full height with Sam cradled in his arms, against his chest. Moving away he used his foot to close the door, flinching at the creak and clank as it closed. Dean carried him up the walk to the front door, and some how managed to get the door unlocked and open without dropping Sam.<p>

Once inside he didn't bother shutting the door because he knew Sirius wouldn't go anywhere, nor would he let anyone inside. Sirius glanced up and whined from where he was on the couch at the sight of Dean carrying a limp form of his master. Dean glanced at the dog before walking back to their bedroom and gently laying Sam down on the bed, turning his head to check for any wounds. Searching fingers found the start of a lump on the back of Sams head and he bit his lip. "I'll be right back babe." Dean whispered though he knew his brother wouldn't…couldn't hear him. Getting up he walked through the house, shutting the door and locking it before heading to the bathroom.

Digging through the medicine cabinet he pulled out a towel and aspirin as well as filled up a glass of water. Dampening the towel he headed back into the bedroom and set everything down before moving over and undoing Sams jeans and shoes. Pulling both off, he pulled his brother into a sitting position and awkwardly removed his jacket and shirt before arranging him under the blankets with the damp towel under the lump. Once he was done he brushed Sams hair from his face, and smiled a strained smile before sinking down onto the bed beside his legs.

Dean hoped his brother would wake up, because after everything they'd been through he couldn't even dream of facing this world alone. Sam had saved his life so many times, believed in him so strongly…fought for him…

**Flashback**

_Dean and Sam were standing next to the Impala, both clutching a beer can in one hand. Dean was staring out at the lake near by, while Sam studied his face. "So uh… Did it seem like." Sam began, causing Dean to look at him instead. "I dunno, like she was in pain?" Sam asked, thinking about their friend and fallen hunter whos ghost had been called forth by Osiris to kill Dean. Dean frowned slightly as he pondered it for a second. "No, just sort of faded away. Like the regular Joe" Dean paused before raising his beer to his lips. "Actually maybe a little bit happier." He added, sounding surprised himself before taking a swig. Sam glanced back over his shoulder, looking out at the field on the other side of the car. Relieved to hear their friend wasn't in pain. "I got a question." Sam glanced back at Dean, wondering what it could be. "So where the hell did that come from? Volunteering to defend me?" Sam huffed out a laugh, glancing away. If only Dean knew just how much he needed him. Instead of telling him he said "He was going to kick me out." As if that explained it._

_Dean didn't believe him for a second, but decided to play along. "I dunno, in another life you might have made a pretty decent scuds bag." Sam laughed at the backhanded compliment, smirking and secretly pleased. "I'm 0 for 1 Dean." He raised his brow. "Nah its not your fault." Dean looked away, feeling awkward about dancing around a topic so close to Jessicas death. "You were pretty convincing." He added as he looked back over to see Sams confused expression. "So who was he talking about?" "Who?" Dean asked, dreading the answer. "That whole, final witness thing." Dean had to fight back the urge to vomit as he thought about what he did, killing Amy behind Sams back. "No idea. Honestly that could have been just about anyone dead we know." He finally forced out, hoping Sam bought it. Sam rolled his eyes but grudgingly agreed._

**End flashback**

Dean glanced at the unconscious Sam and sighed, reaching a hand out to pull the cover up higher on his brother, before squeezing his hand. "You better wake up soon, I'll be waiting." Dean murmured, voice rough with emotion that he'd deny ever having if asked. Squeezing Sams hand one more time he stared at the wall, not releasing his brothers hand. Dean wouldn't have heard the front door open, except for the fact that Sirius began growling. Sighing he released his brothers hand and moved down the hall, only to find Sirius cornering Jean against the wall with teeth bared. Dean approached the Rhodesian Ridgeback and raised his brow, placing a hand on the dogs shoulders. "How did you get in here?" He demanded. "Spare key." Jean held said key up and Dean scowled. "Can you call the dog off? Where is Sam?" Dean stroked the dogs head, causing Sirius to relax though he continued to eye the man. Dean flinched at the inquiry about Sam. "We had an accident during the hunt. Sam was knocked out…he hasn't woken yet." Dean replied honestly.

"Where is he?" Jean repeated his question, teeth clenched. Deans gaze narrowed at the other man and he advanced on him. "You will not come into the house, and demand things of me." Sirius growled behind him. Jean glanced at the dog before looking back towards Dean. "I just want to see him." Dean scoffed, debating on telling the man to go get fucked. However Sam wanted them to get along, wanted this man to join their relationship. Dean didn't see how that'd be possible if he acted as he did. Stepping back Dean continued to glare for a moment, before turning on his heel and heading down the hall. "Are you coming or not?" He called back when Jean didn't follow. Blinking Jean wearily edged around Sirius who was still snarling at him, and followed Dean down the hall well aware that the dog was trailing after him. "Uh, Sams dog isn't going to attack me is he?" Jeans voice sounded more scared then he liked. Dean glanced back and smirked "So long as you behave, no." Dean knew Sirius would attack if the man became aggressive or a threat.

Jean shot him a weary look as they entered the bedroom, a gasp escaping his lips as he caught sight of Sam passed out on the bed. "What happened?" He asked, ignoring the twinge of jealousy as Dean sat on the edge of the bed and picked up Sams hand. Dean stared down at Sams face as he spoke, in a flat monotone. "I had just struck the lighter, trying to catch the damn brush on fire when the ghost appeared behind Sam. Before I could warn him it'd thrown him across the room…and right into the wall." Dean let out a bitter, broke laugh. "Its like solid objects attract him…He…he didn't get up. I burned the brush and ran over to him….he hasn't woken yet." Dean finished lamely before glancing up towards Jean when the other man moved.

Jean crossed the room and shoved Dean away from Sam, and onto the floor since he'd been on the edge of the bed. "So its your fault he's like this!" Jean snarled at the dirty blonde. Dean was stunned for a moment before snapping into action, and in a practiced move leapt to his feet with fluidity that would make a ballet dancer jealous. Dean didn't say anything, just drew back and punched Jean right in the face causing the man to stumble back and trip over Sirius who yelped as the man stepped on one of his paws before crashing to the ground. Dean rounded the bed to find Sirius limping towards him, before turning to snarl at Jean as he went to get back up. Dean glanced down at the dog "Sirius, guard Sam." Sirius' ears perked up at his name and with one last growl leapt onto the bed and laid atop his master, snarling at Jean. "Get. Out." Dean growled out at Jean, who was clutching his face as blood dripped from between fingers. "You dare come into our house, and blame an accident that happened to MY lover, MY brother on me? Get the fuck out." When Jean refused Dean grabbed his pistol from the duffel bag on the chair and cocked it. Jean blanched and struggled to get up, before heading for the door. As the door slammed Dean sighed and put the gun away, glancing back over at his brother. "Wake up Sammy." Dean pleaded as he sank onto the bed.

Three days passed, and Dean didn't leave Sams side unless he had to - and that was only to use the bathroom - because he didn't want to be gone if…When Sam woke up. Jean had come back by on the second day, demanding to see Sam again, to see if Dean was treating the unconscious man right. Dean had bristled at this and told him to stay away until Sam contacted him, or there would be nothing for Sam to contact. He knew he'd get hell for it when Sam woke up, but he would take the irritated Sam over this any day of the week. Dean stared down at Sams face, hand still clutching at his brothers hand. The only noise was the radio, that was tuned to Sams favorite station. While Dean preferred older groups such as Ac/dc, Sam preferred music of today. As much as most of it annoyed him, he couldn't help but agree with the song that was playing. 'Your amazing just the way you are. When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, cause your amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile, cause your amazing just the way you are.' Dean couldn't help but snort at how mushy it was, but it explained how he felt for the man he was staring at.

Dean remembered clearly when he nearly had lost Sam for good.

**Flash back**

_Dean and Sam were sitting in their motel room, staring down the barrels of two sawed off shotguns. Silence stretched between the four men in the room until "Fellas is it just me, or do you two seem a tad upset?" Dean asked. "You think you can flip the switch on the apocalypse and just walk away Sam?" Walt asked. A shocked expression crossed both Sam and Deans faces. "Who told you about that?" Sam demanded, stunned. "We aint the only hunters looking for you." Walt replied cocking the gun. Dean tensed and slowly moved a hand back, wondering if he could disarm Walt before Roy shot him. "Hear me out, I can explain okay?" Sam pleads, staring up at their fellow hunter. Walt just stares at him, aimed and ready to shoot with a cold glint to his eye. "Please?" Sam adds, praying the men will listen and not kill Dean or himself._

_Dean glares at Walt, as they wait for his answer still tensed and ready to jump to Sams defense. Roy looks towards Walt to see what he is going to do. Sam raises his brows in question and Walt fires, blasting Sam back onto the bed and filling his chest with buckshot. Dean leaps to his feet, weither to go to Sam or after Walt he hasn't decided yet. Roy halts his progress with "Stay the hell down", and Dean sits back down, staring at Sams lifeless body in shock. Sammy couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. Any second now he'll get up and kick Walts ass. Dean is only vaguely aware of Walts "Shoot him" order._

_"Killin Sam was right…but Dean?" Roy protests. "He made us, and we just snuffed his brother ya idiot." Walt replied while Dean stared, anger taking place of shock the longer he saw Sam laying their lifeless. "You wanna spend the rest your life knowin Dean Winchesters on your ass? Cause I don't." Walt finished, also staring at the lifeless Sam as if he expected him to get back up. "Shoot him." Walt commands again. Dean turned slowly, calmly…almost deadly calm towards Roy. Roy flinches back from the anger, and hate in Deans eyes. "Go ahead Roy, do it." Dean says in a flat tone. He shifts his body to face Roy as he continues. "But I'm gonna warn you. When I come back, I'm gonna be pissed." He deadpans, staring right at his fellow hunter. The two stare at each other and Roy starts to pull the trigger but hesitates. "Come on!" Dean demands. "Lets get this show on the road." If either hunter thought it weird how sure Dean was that he'd be coming back…neither showed it. Dean and Roy continue to stare at each other until Walt gets sick of waiting. "Come on already." He grumbles causing Dean to look at him just as he cocks the gun and fires. Everything went black then._

**end flashback**

Dean jerked as he came out of the memory, squeezing Sams hand tightly and shaking the whole bed. Jerking around he pulled back the covers, pulling up Sams shirt and releasing a long breath at the unmarred flesh. Flopping his head down he pressed a kiss to Sams chest and just lay there, half over his brother breathing in his scent.. He'd been so scared when he came from the memory, remembering the smell of Sams blood in the air. It had been so real, as though it was in the room with them. Dean nuzzled his face against Sams chest and against his will felt his eyes drifting close as his body decided it was time he slept.

Darkness was the first thing Sam noticed when he finally woke, the second was the dull throb in the back of his head…and the warmth draped over him. The third thing he noticed was that something or someone was clinging to his hand. Sam twitched his fingers, as he focused on opening his eyes which seemed to weigh a ton. The warmth on top of him jerked up, and away causing Sam to whimper. "Sammy?" Sam knew that voice, it was De. Sam tried to open his mouth, tried to talk but his mouth was dry and throat sore. "Baby boy please open your eyes." Dean murmured, squeezing his hand. Sam focused on Deans voice, the weight of his hand holding Sams and used it for strength. He tried again to open his eyes, blinking rapidly when they finally opened. "De?" Sam rasped and Dean collapsed onto him again, buried his face in Sams neck and breathed deeply. Sam was stunned by this, why was Dean acting like this? It couldn't have been that long he was out. "D-" "Shh Don't talk." Sam furrowed his brows and tried to cling to his brother when Dean stood up and moved out of view. He heard water running in the bathroom and then Dean was back carrying a glass.

Dean set the glass on the night stand and bent over, gently tugging Sam up the bed until he was leaning against the headboard. Only then did Dean raise the glass to Sams lips, and Sam drank deeply. He had no idea he was so thirsty. "Easy baby boy." Dean chided pulling the glass away and setting it on the night stand. Sam eyed it for a moment before looking back at Dean as he brushed hair from Sams face. Dean smiled at him, but it was strained. "How…." Sam frowned, but Dean understood what he meant. "The ghost threw you into a wall…it knocked you out….You've been out for almost four days." Once Dean had finished his sentence he leaned in and pressed his lips to Sams. Both men moaning at the feel, Deans tongue gently ran along Sams lower lip asking for entrance which was willingly given. It was only when Dean deepened the kiss, his tongue mapping out every inch of Sams mouth that Sam realized how scared Dean had been. Wrapping his arms around Deans back and head he pulled his brother closer…if at all possible.

Dean was reluctant to break the kiss, but the need for air became too much. Instead he trailed kisses down Sams neck to his chest and back up. Sam arched his head to one side, giving Dean even more access to his neck as he moaned, eyes fluttering closed when Dean nipped at the taut muscle that ran up the side of his neck. Dean smirked before closing his mouth over the side of Sams neck, sucking and licking the spot until he was satisfied with the love bite he left there, marking Sam as His and not Jeans. When Dean pulled away looking rather proud of himself, Sam sent him a withering glare. "Did you just mark me?" He asked, arching a brow. "Maybe…" Was Deans answer before he fled the room to 'make lunch'. "Dean Jonathan Winchester!" Sam yelled after him, chuckling to himself at Deans echoed 'lalalalala'

* * *

><p><em>An: Whoot another chapter down. I can't wait for Tomorrows episode. Dean a 'dad' is gonna be interesting xD Wonder what Sam will say about it. Anyways! R&R! There may be some Dean/Sam if ya do._

To address the reviews we had.

**Dean20: **That would be revealing too much, now wouldn't it? -winks- You'll just have to read to find out.

**Supernatural Lover D.S.W: **I hate seeing Sam broken too, but protective Dean is fucking hot. Jean is based off a real life dude I knew in school, personality wise. Oh and No I didn't do Dean and Jean on purpose, a friend suggested the name xD


	8. Roc Me Out

Chapter eight: Roc me out

Disclaimer: I own only Devon and Jean. Everything else belongs to Kripke. Lucky fuck.

**Warnings: Multiple Sex scenes. Swearing, violence.**

So give it to me like I want it  
>This is for your eyes only<br>Roc me out, back and forth  
>Roc me out, on the floor<p>

Give it to me like I need it  
>You know how to make me feel it<br>Roc me out, more and more  
>Roc me out, on the floor<p>

Come over boy, I'm so ready  
>You're taking to long to get my head on the ground<br>And my feet in the clouds, oh oh  
>I'm so clean feeling so dirty<p>

Come right now, you better hurry  
>Before you miss out, and I finish it off<br>Oh yeah

Roc me out - Rihanna

* * *

><p>The next day Dean and Sam were laying in bed, when Sam asked the one thing that Dean didn't want him to ask. Dean had an arm wrapped around Sams waist, holding Sam against his side while his brothers head rested on his shoulder. One of Sams fingers tracing invisible paths along Deans chest. "So, Where is Jean?" Sam felt his brother tense and frowned. "He hasn't called me…Why De?" Sam asked, pushing himself up to lean over his brother. Dean stared up into those emerald eyes and sighed, knowing Sam would be pissed at him most likely. Taking a deep breath he reached up to tuck the hair that was hanging down next to Sams face behind his ear as he said "He came by while you were unconscious." Sams brow furrowed. "And?" "He accused me of doing inappropriate things with you while you were out, and that it was my fault you got hurt. I…I told him not to come back around unless You contacted him. If he did….well there would be nothing for you to contact." Sam stared down at Dean for a few minutes and blinked. Before he tensed and rolled away from Dean. "So you threatened him, for being worried about me?" Sam asked, anger lacing his tone.<p>

Dean stared at Sams back and then down at the comforter. "Sam…He accused me of molesting or raping you!" Dean replied, his own anger rising. He knew it would do no good, it would only drive Sam away but how could Sam be taking Jeans side? Sam turned to look at him then, confused as to why Jean would do such a thing. He knew his brother could have told Jean to never come back around, knew that he didn't do so because Sam wanted him around. Taking a deep breath he moved around the bed and laid back down next to Dean. "Alright. I'm Sorry." Sam whispered, pressing a kiss to Deans neck. "You believe me?" Dean asked, confused as to why Sam had dropped it so quickly. Sam nodded against his neck, nipping at the flesh. "I know you never would." Sam murmured against his neck before leaning over him. "I know you wouldn't do that to me. Jean doesn't know you, doesn't know how much I trust you. You've always looked out for me, protected me" Deans brow furrowed. "Sammy..wh-" Sam pressed a kiss to his lips. "I have to go deal with him De. I'm not mad at you… I know you were only trying to protect me. I don't blame you for the accident. However…"Sam trailed off. "Sammy?" Dean questioned as Sam shifted back away from him.

Sam stared down at his brother for a moment before smiling, a smile that reached his eyes. "Nothing." Sam shook his head and curled up against Deans side, before pressing a kiss against his neck. Sam trailed kisses up to the sensitive point behind Deans ear, and pressed barely there kisses against the point causing Dean to shiver. "Sammy…what are you doing?" Dean murmured, hand clutching at his brothers waist. "I believe I owe you for a certain love bite you left on me?" Sam whispered, his breath caressing Deans ear before he gently bit it causing Dean to groan. "Hn…That so?" Sam smirked and moved back down, nipping at his collar bone before moving down to pepper kisses along Deans chest. Deans hand roamed over Sams sides and arched up into his touch. Sams fingers ran down Deans sides and met at his belt buckle, glancing up Sam slowly undid the belt, button and zipper before slowly pulling down Deans jeans. Dean lifted his hips to make it easier, smirking down at his brother.

"Eager are we?" Dean murmured as Sam had pulled his boxers off at the same time as his pants, and now knelt between parted legs staring down at his proud erection. "Hn. Very." Sam replied before swooping down and engulfing Deans prick in delicious wet heat. "Oh gods!" Dean moaned, thrusting up into Sams mouth before both of Sams hands pinned his hips down. "Patience." Sam chided, after pulling away briefly. Dean whimpered at the loss, but it broke into a gasp as Sam slowly took him into his mouth again. Dean stared down at his brother with hooded eyes, watching as Sams head bobbed up and down, moaning when his tongue would flit across the slit. Dean knew he wouldn't last long, Sam was an expert at bringing him to his knees…so to speak. "Sammy…stop." Dean gasped out when he could feel his orgasm approaching. Sam pulled back and looked up at him. "I…wanna be in you." Sam smirked and winked before disappearing completely. Dean could hear the rustle of clothes, and then Sam reappeared this time straddling his hips.

As Sam started to lower himself onto Dean, strong hands stopped him. "De?" Sam questioned. "I don…" Sam leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Deans lips. "Alright." He conceded, rolling over beside his brother. Dean smiled softly before he rolled to hover over his brother. Dean pressed a kiss to Sams lips before trailing his lips south, switching between nipping and licking the flesh that laid bare to him. It was his turn to torment Sam as he'd done before. Sam groaned and fisted the sheets in his fists as Dean bit and tugged one nipple, a free hand reaching up to pinch the other one. "Fu..uck." Dean knew how responsive Sam could be, and enjoyed torturing him. Smirking up at his brother he circled the nipple with his tongue before laving the same attention on the other, moving further south. Sam gasped as his stomach muscles contracted before his body arched upwards as Deans tongue dipped into his belly button. "De…god." He had to give it to his brother, he knew how to play his body. Sam felt like his flesh was on fire already….and he knew Dean wasn't even really getting started yet.

Dean continued to tongue fuck his brothers belly button for a moment, before he trailed a path down with his tongue. Passing the straining erection he dipped between his brothers parted thighs and swiped his tongue across Sams puckered entrance. Smirking at the moan that the action ripped from Sams lips as the muscles quivered. Dean stroked his tongue over Sams entrance again before gently pushing at the muscles until they gave. Sam thrust down to meet Deans tongue, head forced back into the mattress as he clutched the sheets. "Guh." Sam gasped as Deans hand moved and a finger joined his tongue, stretching him even more. Dean continued for a few minutes before pulling back and leaning over Sam to grab the lube from the night stand, coating two fingers they were gently pushed into Sam and they were used to stretch him out. "De…please." "Please what?" "More." Dean smirked and leaned down to press a kiss to Sams lips, just a chaste one before he focused on lubing himself up and lining himself up. Slowly pushing into his brother, pausing at the pained gasp.

Dean hovered over his brother, forcing himself to be still until Sam gave a sign for him to move. Sam nodded his head slightly and pressed down against Dean. Slowly Dean pulled out and pushed in, shallow thrusts until he was fully seated in his brother. "Alright?" Dean murmured against Sams ear, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "De if you don't move right now, I swear…oooh." His threat broke off into a moan as Dean pulled out and thrust back in, aiming for Sams prostate. His thrusts were slow and steady, which was annoying Sam. Wrapping his legs around Deans waist he pulled him in roughly, screaming out a moan. Dean stared at his brother, "Fuck me…Make me feel you for days." Sam hissed as he pulled Deans head down, biting his shoulder.

Dean gasped at the bite, before covering Sams mouth with his own. Tongue plundered his brothers mouth as his pace picked up speed and pressure, pounding into his brother relentlessly. Sam broke the kill gasping and moaning, hips thrusting up to meet Deans thrusts. Hands moved from the sheets, wrapping around Deans back and digging fingers into his back. "Oh yes! De!" Sam moaned, eyes clenched shut as Dean grunted with the effort put behind his thrusts. "So good…so tight." Dean growled into Sams neck, breathing in his brothers scent as he kept up the brutal pace despite the fact his leg muscles were screaming at him. Suddenly Sam rolled them, switching their positions. Dean felt himself slip from his brother and he groaned at the loss. However he didn't have long to mourn the loss before Sam was settling down onto him, both of them moaning at the feeling. Sams hands braced himself on Deans chest and legs raised him up before he dropped back down, gasping out a silent scream and head thrown back as Dean hit his prostate dead on. Deans hands were placed around Sams waist, assisting in lifting and lowering him as the brutal pace was picked up once again, Deans hips thrusting up to meet Sam. "De..I cant." Sam gasped out, feeling his orgasm soo close.

Dean rolled them without breaking contact and thrust into Sam roughly. "Cum for me Sammy." Dean breathed into his brothers ear, feeling his balls tightening but he held back refusing to reach it first. Hips shifted so he was striking his brothers prostate on each thrust and then Sam was screaming as his body tensed and his release covered both their chests. Dean groaned as Sam clamped down on him, making it nearly impossible to move. "Fu…uck." He moaned as his own orgasm hit, pulsing into Sam as he continued to thrust through it. Deans arms gave way and he collapsed on top of Sam, not caring about the mess. As soon as he was coherent enough Dean went to pull out, but Sams whimpered "No. Stay." Made him stop. "Please…I.. Like how you feel." Dean smiled down at his brother, and arranged them so they were on their sides but remained connected. Dean used the a discarded shirt to clean Sam off before wrapping his arms around his waist. Sam sighed contentedly and snuggled back closer to Dean before drifting off to sleep…Dean following shortly after.

When Sam woke only a few hours later he couldn't help but grin at the feeling of his brother still inside him. Shifting back into his brother he could feel Dean hardening again when the arm around his waist stilled him. "Keep that up and I won't let you out of bed today." Dean growled into his ear. Sam glanced back over his shoulder with a smirk "Tempting, but we'll have to postpone that. I have to go meet Jean." Dean groaned but gently pulled out of Sam and watched as he gingerly sat up, wincing. "You alright?" Dean asked, concerned he'd been too rough. "I'm fine." Sam replied, standing from the bed. At Deans disbelieving look he smiled "It's a good pain." He continued and smirked at Deans smug look. Sam shook his head and headed towards the shower, to clean up before he went to meet Jean. The stiffness in his walk would be enough to let Jean what they did before he went to meet him…no need to add the smell.

Thirty minutes later Sam emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Leave any hot water?" Dean called in a playful tone from where he sat on the edge of the bed. "Probably not." Sam replied and smirked before turning and dropping the towel as he reached for his boxers. A squeak left him as he was pulled back against Dean, Deans arms wrapping around his waist and torso while his lips attacked Sams neck. "Mmmm. De.." Sam tried to protest, but instead felt himself giving into his brothers ministrations. He gasped when he felt Deans wet, and oddly cold prick pushing into him with ease, still loose from their activities earlier. The gasp broke into a moan as his hands braced him against the dresser as Dean began slow rhythmic thrusts. "Oh…fuck…De…Harder." Sam whimpered as he thrust back to meet his brothers thrusts. Dean smirked against his neck, his chest pressing against Sams back. "With pleasure…brace yourself babe." Sam bit his lip as he shifted and felt Dean do the same before his brother pulled out almost all the way…before ramming back in.

Sam felt his whole body lurch forward and the only things stopping him from colliding with the dresser - that slammed against the wall - was his arms and Deans hands holding his hips steady. Dean kept up the brutal pace, the only sounds in the room was their harsh breathing and the dresser slamming against the wall as well as skin smacking against skin. "God! De!" Sam gasped as Dean struck his prostate after shifting his angle. "Who do you belong to?" Dean growled against Sams ear, thrusting harsher then before. "You! Fuck De! You! Yes!" Sam cried out, fingers digging into the polished wood of the dresser. "So close Sammy…come with me baby boy." Dean whispered, nipping at Sams shoulder. Sam tensed and let out a silent cry as his orgasm hit. Dean moaned as Sam clamped down on him, milking him as he spilt deep inside his brother. "Yes…" Dean whispered as he thrust them through the pleasure before gently pulling out of his brother.

"Man De.." Sam gasped trying to catch his breath. "Now I need another shower." He sent a playful glare towards his brother. He wasn't really mad at him, but was rather put out that he'd be taking a ice cold shower. "Hm.. Or you could go smelling of sex." Dean murmured as he pulled Sam against him. "Tempting, but no." Sam leaned down and gave Dean a brief kiss before heading towards the shower. Dean snickered as he headed towards the kitchen in nothing but his birthday suit. What like he needed to put on clothes to walk around his house? As Dean passed the living room and into the kitchen he spotted their dog on the couch. What he didn't see was the shadow pass the window, nor did he hear the door open.

Dean busied himself making coffee and pulling out things for breakfast - not that he'd cook till he was showered and clothed - when a scream caught his attention. Spinning around he spotted Jean standing in the kitchen trying to look anywhere but at Dean who shuffled behind the island counter - hey his bits were for Sams eyes only - as he glared at the man. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" Dean snarled which a real snarl echoed it as Sirius leapt off the couch. "Sam never showed, so I came looking for him." Jean hissed back, inching away from the dog. "Though I see why now he didn't show. Were you raping him again?" Dean glanced over Jeans shoulder and smirked "Hmm. Dunno. Sam would you consider it rape?" Dean had to hold back his laugh when Jean whipped around looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "I mean, I didn't hear any complaints from you. No attempts to stop me. Do you remember trying to stop me?" He asked, walking around the island counter after catching the pants Sam tossed at him.

Glancing down he noticed they were the pair Sam had on the night before, and quickly pulled them on. "De. Go take your shower." Sam said without looking away from the still stunned Jean. Dean nodded and moved towards the door but paused by Jean, drew back and punched him in the face. "What the fuck!" Jean cried out, clutching his jaw. "That's for accusing me of raping my brother." Before he walked out of the kitchen. He paused in front of Sam "Just yell if ya need me, okay?" He asked and Sam nodded. Dean then disappeared into their bedroom.

"Sit." Sam pointed at the couch and Jean moved towards it, sinking down onto the couch. "What the hell Jean?" Sam asked as he sat gingerly on the chair beside the couch. "He just…I just get jealous.. Sam. I mean can you blame me? Then he just rubs it in my face that hes getting to touch you…make you scream and I don't…I-" "Accusing him of raping me isn't going to get him to accept you! Or me to let you touch me!" Sam cut across him. "You might think your kidding, but I've been raped Jean-" "He actually raped you?" "No! I was raped before…Dean helped me. Dean is the main person I feel safe with, the only one until you came back around and your screwing up!" "I'm sorry." Sam laughed bitterly. "I'm not the one you have to apologize to. He-" "The fuck am I apologizing to him!" Sam sighed. "Jean, I love you I do. But if you force his hand, and make him tell me to choose?" "Yea?" "It will be him. I need him Jean, he keeps me safe, and sane. He loves me and I love him more then my life. Hes always protected me, since we were kids. It has always been Me and Dean, it will always be me and Dean. You can be in our lives too but you have to stop pushing Dean…"

Jean sighed and glanced down at his lap for a few moments before he nodded. "Alright…I'll apologize to him. You know I get jealous." Sam smirked "Yea, I remember. You just cant get Jealous over Dean…because he gets possessive." "So hes never hurt you? Sam smiled "Never, and he never will." Jean nodded "Good. Wouldn't want to have to kill him." Sam just chuckled at that. He knew that Dean would win that fight.

* * *

><p><em> An: Told ya'll there would be Sam/Dean in this chapter. What do ya'll think of the rivalry starting between Jean and Dean? Next chapter will be started today or tomorrow but will not be uploaded unless we get four reviews. So R&R. Love _


	9. You Da One

Chapter nine: You da one

Disclaimers: I only own Devon and Jean, everything else belongs to Kripke. Think he'll take three dollars for Sam? :D

Warnings:

You the one that I think about all day

You the one that I think about always

You are the one so I make sure I behave

My love is your love, your love is my love

Baby I love I need you here

Give me all the time

Baby we're meant to be

You got me smiling all the time

Cause you know how to give me that

You know how to pull me back

When I go runnin runnin

Trying to get away from lovin ya

You know how to love me hard

I wont lie, I'm fallin hard

Yep, I'm fallin for ya

But there's nothing wrong with that

You da one - Rihanna

* * *

><p>Sam stared at Jean as the man admitted that he needed to apologize to Dean and swore that he would. "Good." Sam said, smiling as he stood up from the chair he'd settled down upon at the start of this. Jean reached out and tugged, pulling him down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Sams waist. "I didn't mean to upset you." Jean mumbled honestly, pressing a kiss to Sams forehead. Sam sighed as he placed his hands on Jeans chest to keep some distance between them - he knew Dean was listening - and nodded "I know." Jean could tell Sam wasn't comfortable sitting in his lap, and figured it was because he was afraid Dean would walk in on them. "Hes got to get used to me touching you Sam." Jean whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Sams head just below his temple. Sam sighed and stared at Jeans shirt, blushing just barely. "I know, but…give him time please?" Sam asked as he tried to stand up. Jean let out a frustrated sigh but released his hold and allowed Sam to stand just as Dean rounded the corner now fully dressed.<p>

Jean had to keep from glaring as Dean walked up and wrapped an arm around Sams waist, pulling Sam against his side. Swallowing his pride Jean stood up and turned to address Dean, forcing back the annoyance he was feeling, it wasn't fair Dean got to touch Sam freely. "I was.. Out of line with my accusations, and I apologize for my actions. I don't know you well enough to judge you. I suppose I'm still protective over Sam here too… So…fresh start?" Dean stared at him -glared more like - before glancing at Sam out of the corner of his eye. He knew Sam forced Jean to apologize, and so when he turned his gaze back to the dirty blonde he couldn't help but smirk as he tightened his arm around Sams waist. "Yea sure." Then just to rub it in his face, he pressed a chaste kiss to Sams lips - chaste cause Sam pulled away before he could deepen it - and smirked at Jean.

"De." Sam chided, knowing exactly what his brother was doing. Dean was staking his claim on Sam, showing Jean that Sam was his. It annoyed Sam on some level, but mostly it was just hot. Possessive Dean. Sam stepped out of Deans hold and wrapped his arms around Jeans waist, pressing a kiss against Jeans lips lightly before whispering "Thank you." In his ear. Jean wrapped his own arms around Sam, and when he leaned in to whisper shot Dean a smirk before pressing a kiss to the side of Sams neck and whispering where Dean could see the words. "Anything for you. I love you Sam." Sam pulled back blushing slightly and stepped out of Jeans arms…right into Deans.

Dean tightened his hold around Sams waist as he stared at Jean, it was obvious the man before them really did love his brother. He knew Sam loved the other man as well - obviously not as much as he loved Dean - and Dean wanted to make Sam happy. Sighing he glanced over at Sam who was looking at Jean with a hint of longing in his eyes. Dean looked back at Jean and saw it reflected in the other mans eyes. He made sure to lock gazes with Jean, his eyes promising the man a slow and painful death if he ever hurt Sam before tilting his head towards his brother slightly. Jean blinked twice, and when Dean gave him a pointed look he closed the distance and pressed his lips to Sams. Sam gasped and tensed in Deans arms, unsure how Dean would react…until he felt his brothers lips on the side of his neck. Moaning he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jeans waist, pulling the man against him.

Dean had his arms wrapped around Sam, trapped between the two bodies as his lips attacked the tanned flesh that was his brothers neck. Listening as Sam moaned into the kiss with Jean, he had to admit it was kind of…exciting. Jeans hand moved down over Sams clothed chest, down his arm and back to Deans arm before trailing up Deans arm and over his back. Dean tensed at first, before he relaxed and pressed closer to Sam who moaned as Jean rutted against him…pressing Sam back into Dean. Needing to breath Jean broke the kiss but moved to kissing the opposite side of Sams neck while his arms wrapped around both men, resting on Deans ass. Sam was in heaven trapped between the two men he loved as both of them showered him in affection, a moan ripped from his throat as Dean nipped at his collar bone and suddenly thrust against him with a gasp. Jean moaned when Sam was pushed into him and squeezed Deans ass causing the man to groan.

Sam knew as much he was enjoying this, especially when Dean trailed his hands under his shirt and began to torture his nipples…that they needed to stop. It was too soon, it would back fire with awkwardness if he let it go any further. Moaning he gently unwrapped his arms from around Jean and pushed. Jean took the hint and stepped back, flushed and sporting a hard on. "De.. Stop." Sam gasped, and was relieved - though he didn't doubt Dean would stop - when his brother stepped back. All three seemed to realize it was too soon to go further, and shuffled about awkwardly. Jean cleared his throat and glanced around. "Um.. I should be…er going." Sam and Dean simply nodded, though Sam did step forward to give Jean a chaste kiss. However both Sam and Jean were shocked when Dean forced himself to step forward and press a kiss to Jeans cheek. It was a start, Sam figured. "How about dinner…Thursday night?" Dean suggested, shocking Sam even further. Jean blinked and glanced at Sam "Uh yea…Sure." Sam smiled and Jean let himself out.

Sam turned towards Dean and offered him a blinding smile as he wrapped his arms around Deans waist. "Thank you." Dean smiled at Sam and shrugged, trying to calm himself. "You love him." Sam stared at him. "I love you more." He assured Dean. "I know. But you love him too, which means if I have to play nice, I will." He leaned closer and whispered "Cause I love you the most." and winked before walking towards the bathroom to tend to his….problem. Sam chuckled as he turned and headed towards the kitchen to start breakfast that Dean had left out, already calming since he'd been imagining Ellen in a bikini…which wasn't a pretty sight - or good for your mental health - effectively wilting his erection.

Dean emerged from the bathroom a short time later, and headed towards the kitchen where the smell of eggs, bacon and sausage was wafting through the air. Pausing in the doorway he leaned against the door frame and smirked, simply watching Sam putter about the kitchen. He couldn't help but admire his brother, for as much as he teased him for being a sasquatch over the years Sam had grown to be graceful. He was a thing to be admired when they fought, the fluidity he moved with was something that could put the best to shame. Dean preferred using guns, long distance kills if possible. Sam had always been a fan of hand to hand, working out his anger on the thing they were hunting.. It was how it had always been, for as long as he could remember.

"What are you staring at?" Sam called over to him when he finally noticed Dean standing there. "You" Came the honest answer even though it was tempting to throw out a teasing insult, such as he hadn't figured it out yet. Sam simply blushed and rolled his eyes before turning back to what he was doing. "Make yourself useful." Dean glanced up to see Sam holding out Sirius' food bowl "Feed the dog." Dean huffed out a laugh before he crossed the room and took the bowl, a smile playing across his face. "Yes'm Masta." He teased before heading towards the cabinet they kept the dog food in and began to measure out the correct amount of food. He wasn't sure when it had happened but at some point it seemed they had become domesticated. Settling down in their little suburban home, with Dean working 9 to five and Sam taking care of the house. This thought made Dean snicker and drop some dog food onto the floor. "Oi. Watch it." Sam chided. "Whats so funny anyways?" Dean glanced over his shoulder to catch Sams disapproving look as he stirred the eggs to make them fluffier. This sight made Deans mirth grow of course. "Nothing, just thinking." He replied barely suppressing the urge to laugh. Sams look clearly said he didn't believe him, but let it go. "That must hurt then." "What?" Dean asked, confused. "You…. Thinking." "Oh haha Sam." Dean huffed and chucked a piece of dog food at his brother before setting the bowl down for the dog.

Sam laughed as he ducked the flying piece of dog food, smirking at his brothers pouting expression. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work while I finish up breakfast?" He asked with a brow raised. He must admit he enjoyed the simplicity of their lives. Some may think it was boring, but it was a welcomed change from being on the road all their lives, moving from motel to motel. Always putting their lives in danger, it almost seemed as though things were going their way for once. "Oh yea, your right." Dean shuffled out of the kitchen and Sam shook his head fondly. He should have known that nothing was ever perfect for long.

* * *

><p><em> AN: Who laughed their asses off with Dean when Sam showed up covered in glitter Friday night? I know I did. What was it Dean said, 'you look like you were attacked by pcp hookers' or something? Next chapter will be longer, I promise. R&R?_


	10. Lithium

Chapter Ten: Lithium

Disclaimers: I only own Devon and Jean. Everything else belongs to Kripke. Lucky fuck.

Warnings: Violence, Cursing, Torture

I'm so happy cause today I've found my friends  
>They're in my head<p>

I'm so ugly, but that's okay  
>Cause so are you<p>

Lithium - Nirvana

* * *

><p>Its kind of funny when one thinks of it, what the meaning of being insane means. Are you insane if you see things that aren't there? Does it mean you are insane if you hear voices in your head, telling you what to do? What if you heard God telling you to do something that you aren't sure he'd really want. The urge to kill and slaughter other people, does that make you insane? Michael smirked as he sat across the street watching the blonde man as he walked down the street seemingly oblivious that he was being watched, admired. He seemed to be on top of the world, where no one could touch him. This simply wouldn't do, not in Michaels mind. If he couldn't be happy then this blonde man shouldn't be allowed to be happy either, not to mention an angel of the lord had come to him and told him this man needed to die. That this man, this thing had committed a sin against god. This seemingly happy man, was a faggot.<p>

Michael watched as the man approached a rather plain looking house with a white picket fence around the yard and flowers up against the house. It was so plebian that it made him want to puke. As he glanced down the road he noticed that nearly every house on the street had a similar yard, and had to resist rolling his eyes as he exited the stolen car and crossed the street. Pulling the hoodie up over his head he swiftly closed in on the blonde man and as he pushed the door shut behind him Michael slammed his hand against the wood causing it to bounce back and crack against the wall. The man whipped around, glaring at the intruder "Who are you and what do you want?" Michael smirked at the fear he heard in the mans voice. "You have sinned." His voice cracked and rough from damage, scars lined the right side of his face and mangled skin covered his neck. The blonde seemed confused now "What?" Michaels smirk grew. "You must atone for your sins." Drawing his hand back he slammed the door behind him and locked it, turning to the blonde. "I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream." He leapt then, before the man could react.

Sam jerked awake covered in sweat, the room pitch black and silent beside his harsh breathing. Green eyes glanced down beside him, his tensed muscles visibly relaxing as he spotted his brother in the bed beside him. A low sigh escaped vocals as he forced himself to calm down, it had just been a dream it was nothing but a dream. A horrible, bloody dream. Lifting one arm he draped it across his eyes and took another deep breath trying to force the images from his mind. So much blood, it had covered everything. He had known the voice, or at least one voice in his dream even though he never saw any faces. Glancing at the clock he saw it was four in the morning, and he doubted he'd be able to sleep again anytime soon. Shifting on the bed he moved away from Dean and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sammy?" Came Deans sleep laced voice. "Its alright, go back to sleep." He cursed himself when his voice broke and he felt Dean move on the bed behind him.

He felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin placed on his shoulder as a chest pressed against his back. "Whats wrong?" Dean breathed against his skin. Sam sighed and leaned back into Deans embrace, breathing in his scent. It always seemed to calm him no matter what, be it from a night mare or when he was on the ground beaten and bloody. "Just a bad dream, its stupid." Dean said nothing just tightened his hold around Sams waist and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Sam smiled at this action, knowing Dean wanted nothing more then to go back to sleep but staying up to make sure Sam was fine. He'd always held him after bad dreams, ever since they were kids. Dean was his protector, and thus was the reason he shifted so that he was once again laying on the bed. When Dean shifted back to give him more room he followed, curling up against Deans side with his head resting on his chest. Dean simply wrapped an arm around his waist tightly. "Sleep, Sam." Sam simply smirked but shortly followed his brothers order and drifted off to sleep.

Blood so much crimson blood covered his hands and the ground, a maniacal smile spread across his face as his blue eyes stared at the blade in his hand. It was glinting in the moon light, silver and crimson merged as one. A pained whimper behind him caused him to twist around and his smile to grow. "Ah so your back with us." Another whimper, this time laced with fear as the blonde man covered in blood on the floor watched the hooded figure approach him. "Please…stop." The blonde man begged, trying to crawl away from the unknown man though he was too weak and sore to do anything more then scoot an inch or two. "Now why would I do that?" The voice asked, head cocking to the side. "I have orders to make you atone for your sins."

It leaned closer, pushing the knife into the blondes line of sight. "You have yet to atone, Jean." Michael raised the blade to Jeans shoulder and pressed, grinning when the man whimpered. Twisting it he pressed harder, watching as the flesh parted and crimson fluid oozed out. "This may hurt a bit." Michael whispered as he twisted the blade, pushing it into the wound and turning it ripping a scream from Jeans lips. "Music to my ears." Michael murmured through the scream, pulling he blade out he watched as the blood dripped onto the floor. "Sam.." Jeans broken sob, a plea. Michael laughed "Sam can't help you now." A pause. "But then why would Dean let him? Why would they risk their lives for you? An intruder? Filth?" "Fuck you." Michael chuckled "Sorry, I don't touch filth." Another scream echoed through the night.

Sam shook Deans shoulder smirking as his brother grumbled and jerked away from the touch. "Dean, wake up." He shook his shoulder again. "Five more minutes." Dean growled out and rolled further from Sam. Shaking his head he turned and climbed onto the bed, kneeling next to Dean. "Your going to be late for work." It was comical how Dean shot up in the bed, hair sticking this way and that. "Shit!" Dean scrambled out of bed and rushed into the bath room while Sam moved to the dresser and plucked up clean boxers, before picking out the outfit for the day and laying them all on the bed. "I'll go reheat your breakfast!" Sam called and heard a muffled agreement in the bathroom where water was running. With a fond smile he moved into the kitchen to reheat his brothers breakfast and set it on the island counter along with a small glass of orange juice. He often tried to make Dean eat healthier then he was used to, every chance he got. After all he wanted his brother around for a long time, and not dieing of heart attack. After all when they did die, they were going out with a bang of that Sam was sure.

It was only a short while later that Sam stood at the door watching as Dean drove down the road towards work. He now had eight hours of complete and utter boredom. Sighing he shut the door and headed into the living room, deciding he might as well get some cleaning done while he could. Glancing towards the couch where Sirius lay sleeping he shook his head and set to work. Heading into the bed room he gathered up all their dirty clothes and tossed them in the washer - it was so nice having their own washer - before making the bed and doing the dishes. Sam continued to clean until the phone rang and he made his way over to it. "Hello?" All he heard was a distant scream that sounded like Jeans. Sam tensed at the sound, and glanced around for the keys to his car. "Jean?" He called, letting out an 'ah hah' when he spotted the keys on the fire place mantle. Hanging up he moved out the door and slid into his slick black Monte Carlo and pulled out, normally he would have smirked at the chevy rumble but at the moment he was too panicked.

He knew he should call Dean and tell him what he feared, but he was at work and he didn't know for sure that it was Jean in trouble. He could always call Dean afterwards, he knew he'd get a earful but it'd be worth it if it meant Jean lived…and Dean was kept safe. Pulling onto Jeans street he parked two houses down and ran around the back, ducking under windows as he passed. Once he'd reached the back door he cursed himself for not grabbing his pistol out of the glove box, but figured it was to late to turn back now. Another scream echoed inside the house and Sam shifted away from the wall before kicking in the back door. Emerald eyes swept across the kitchen and dining area before he shouldered open the door to the living room and froze briefly at the sight that greeted him. Jean lay on the floor covered in blood, a pool of blood around him and his chest barely raising and falling while a man cut deep wounds into his flesh.

"So kind of you to join us Samuel." The assailant said as he stood and turned, blood covering his front - jeans blood - and hands. A cold grin was spread across his face as he stepped towards Sam which caused Sam to tense and shift his posture into a fighting stance as subtle as possible. Preparing to attack this man, this thing. "Ah ah. No need for violence." Michael chided, smirking at Sam. "Its not time for us to play just yet. But I will give a mutual friend of ours your regards." Then the man vanished causing Sam to jerk around to check he'd not reappeared behind him. Once he was sure it was really safe he rushed forward. "Jean? Jean!" God he hoped it hadn't been Jean who was screaming in the phone. He didn't want his ex to suffer because of them…and it was obvious it was because of them. "Sa.." "Shh You'll be alright." Sam promised as he dialed 911 on his phone, his free hand pressing against one of the deeper wounds. God there was just so much blood. "I need an ambulance… Uh 417 east Chester. I found my friend, hes been stabbed." As the operator talked to him he glanced around looking for the weapon, but it wasn't there. Clicking the phone closed he used his other hand to brush hair from Jeans face. "Just hang in there babe. It'll be okay." He whispered, eyes raking over the cuts. What kind of sick fuck did this? "He…" Jean coughed "Said…Sinned." Sam blinked, the man did this because Jean 'sinned'? "Shh don't speak. Helps almost here."

Sam collapsed against the wall in the living room, staring at the blood on the ground. The paramedics had Jean rushed to the hospital as they struggled to stabilize him. It was his fault Jean was hurt, he'd let him back into his life. Bad things always happened to people he loved, even Dean wasn't an exception to this rule. Unlike the others however, Dean held a chance against the evils of the world. Sam couldn't find it in him to tear his eyes away from that spot, wasn't even aware when Dean walked in nor did he hear his brothers soft call. He only noticed when Dean reached down and pulled him to his feet. "No! Its my fault." He struggled away though Dean didn't let go as he dragged Sam outside and towards the Impala, shoving him into the passenger seat. Sam saw Deans lips moving but didn't hear the words. So many people died because of them, him. Now the most innocent person he'd known might die because he simply wanted back in Sams life…and Sam foolishly let him.

Dean got Sam home and pushed him in the shower after stripping him of his bloody clothes. Slipping in behind him he turned on the water and began to wash away the dried blood, a reminder of the horror his brother had witnessed. Dean knew Sam was in shock, even in their life nothing could prepare you to see someone you love being tortured, bleeding to death on their floor. Sam stared blankly at the wall behind him, and Dean could see the tears dancing in his eyes as he brushed the cloth over his brothers chest and shoulder, over his arms and down his legs. Gently washing every inch of Sams body, willing him to come out of it, to be here with Dean even if that meant crying his heart out. Dean normally didn't like emotional displays, but he knew that Sam bottling it up would end badly.

Once he was sure Sam was clean, he man handled his brother to their bed and tucked him in before stripping and laying down beside him after calling Devon and asking him to have someone bring the monte carlo home. Wrapping his arms around Sams waist he pulled his brother into is side with his head resting on Deans chest. "Let it out Sammy… Please." Dean tightened his hold on Sam. "I've got you, let it out." Sams gorgeous green eyes blinked and shifted up staring at him with a confused expression. "Its alright." He pressed a kiss to Sams forehead and watched as Sam crumbled. Holding Sam as close as possible as his body shook with sobs. At some point Sam grabbed onto him as well as he sobbed, squeezing him so tight it hurt….but he didn't care. For once he didn't care that he was having snot wiped on him or that Sam was balling his eyes out, because someone…something had caused his brother such pain. It would suffer, Dean would find it and make it pay.

Eventually Sam fell asleep in his hold and Dean simply remained where he was, not caring that he was supposed to be at work or that the dog needed to be walked. His mind had gone into a panic when Sam had called him with a dull, monotone and informed him that Jean was hurt. Sams voice was never so devoid of emotion and it scared him. He had arrived at the house to be in formed by the cops that Sam was inside and went into a fit if anyone tried to move him. He told them he'd handle it and had dragged Sam out of the house. What had Sam shouted when he dragged him from the floor? It was his fault? No, such brutality could never be Sams doing, never to Jean least of all. So what did Sam mean by that? Did he blame himself for not protecting Jean? Dean glanced down at his brother where he slept, a frown marring his face. "Shh… Your safe Sammy." Dean whispered against his hair, smiling when Sam snuggled closer and the frown disappeared. "De." Sam sighed in his sleep, which made Dean grin even further. He'd see how Sam felt when he woke…but he would be asking what he meant about it being his fault.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, what did ya'll think of that? Who saw it coming? Did you really think Cas would stay gone? R&R. _


	11. What If I Told You

Chapter eleven: What If I Told You  
>Disclaimer: I only own Devon, Jean, and Michael. Everything else belongs to Kripke. Lucky fuck.<p>

What if I told you  
>Who I really was What if I let you in on my charade?<p>

What if I told you  
>What was really going on<br>No more masks and no more parts to play

There's so much I want to say  
>But I'm so scared to give away<br>Every little secret that I hide behind  
>Would you see me differently?<br>And would that be .such...a bad thing  
>I wonder what it would be like<br>If I told you

What if I told you  
>That's its just a front<br>To hide the insecurities I have

What if I told you  
>That I'm not as strong<br>As I like to make believe I am

What If I told you - Jason Walker

* * *

><p>It was lunch time before Sam woke, clinging to his brother like he was the only lifeline keeping him grounded, whole. Slowly glancing up he was met with hazel eyes staring down at him, concern clear as day in them. Sam knew that Dean was pissed, or he figured he would be. He knew it was stupid for him to run in there unarmed, he'd put himself in danger. But now, now he wished he could have taken Jeans place…it was his fault that Jean was hurt so. "De." He whimpered out and felt Deans arms tighten around him, pulling him if at all possible even closer. He wasn't even aware that tears were spilling from him until he felt Dean reach up and his thumb tenderly brush away the tear. "Hey now." He said softly, lifting Sams head to meet his gaze. "He'll be alright." Sam shook his head, breaking their eye contact. "No, he won't. De there was so much blood, too much blood." Dean frowned down at his brother and shifted them so he was leaning over Sam. "What did you mean when you said it was your fault?"<p>

Sam shrunk back into the bad almost as if he feared Dean and glanced away, hiding his brilliant green eyes from view. "Sammy?" Dean pushed because Sam never, ever acted like he was afraid of Dean. Not even after the skin walker had taken his form and hurt Sam, not even then. So why was he acting as though Dean was going to strike him? Sam shook his head back and forth, eyes clenched shut. "Sammy… Talk to me, please." He pleaded, leaning back from looming over Sam. Slowly Sams gaze to meet his, the fear still clear as day in his eyes. "It was." Dean frowned at that vague answer. "How so? Did you tell that man to attack Jean?" Sam shook his head. "Did you hurt Jean?" Again Sam shook his head. "Were you informed of the attack before it happened and did nothing?" Again he shook his head, but hesitated and nodded then shook his head again. "Yes or no Sammy." "I.." Dean waited patiently - probably for the first time in a long time - while Sam bit his bottom lip and looked at Dean so scared.

"Sammy…Its alright, nothings going to happen." "You'll get mad…" Dean blinked at that. "I promise, I won't." Sam looked as if he didn't believe him for a moment before taking a deep breath. "You won't leave me?" Sam asked in a small voice. So that was why he looked so scared, he thought whatever he had to say would drive Dean away. "I'd never leave you Sam. I did it once and it nearly killed me, never again babe." Dean promised, pressing a kiss to Sams temple. Sam offered a slight smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I…. Lied about losing my psychic abilities." Of all the things Dean expected Sam to say, that was not it. He tensed above his brother and stared down, feeling his anger beginning to raise its head and he forced it down, squashing it. Now was not the time to get mad, no he could confront Sam on lying to him later on. "Oh. How does that….never mind." He caught on, Sams nightmare had been a vision. "Sammy, that doesn't make this your fault." He assured, brushing hair from Sams face. "How doesn't it? I knew that one of the voices was familiar! Why couldn't I realize it was Jean?" Sam shouted, pulling away from Dean and getting out of the bed to stand by the window.

Dean stared after Sam for a few moments before he stood from the bed and crossed the room, pulling Sam to face him. "Alright if you want to blame yourself then I am to blame as well." Sam stared at him, bemused. "Huh? How could you be to blame?" A bitter smirk crossed Deans face before he said "Because, this sick fuck attacked Jean because he 'sinned' well he wouldn't have 'sinned' if I'd not agreed to adding him to our relationship. Don't you think it's a little weird he gets attacked just as soon as we all start getting close?" Sam blinked at him, he'd not thought of that. Stepping closer he placed a hand on Deans waist "Your not to blame De." Dean smiled at him and shook his head "Neither are you. You couldn't have stopped it sooner then you did Sammy." Sam nodded his head, slowly hesitantly before he nodded again and stepped closer to Dean to bury his face in Deans neck. Dean wrapped his arms around Sams waist, holding him. "He'll be alright Sammy, and we'll get whoever did this. I promise." Dean murmured, rubbing circles along Sams back.

Dean didn't know how long he stood there, holding his brother but he knew by time they pulled apart the sun had dipped to almost disappearing beyond the horizon. Their room was now nearly completely dark and as Sam glanced up Dean could make out the tear tracks and the red puffiness of his eyes. "Come on, you take a shower and I'll start dinner." Dean prodded, gently leading Sam to the bathroom off their bedroom. Sam nodded and before he let go of Dean, leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "What was that for?" Dean asked, baffled. "Everything." Sam replied with a sad small smile before disappearing into the bathroom. Everything, Dean thought over and over in his head. If only Sam knew how close to breaking down and giving up so many times. He never showed it to Sam but as he entered the living room numbly he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't cry in front of Sam, because his brother already had enough on his plate.

Glancing at the kitchen he brushed the few stray tears away before he entered it and pulled out the steaks from the fridge where he'd placed them at morning. Grabbing the tongs and a plate he dumped the steaks on the plate and proceeded to tenderize them before adding the flavoring and heading out to the grill. It only took a few moments to start the grill, and while he waited for the charcoal to burn and flames to go down he sank down into a chair. He couldn't help it, as much as he tried to. He couldn't stop the choked sob that ripped from his throat as his head bent and came to rest in his hands. He didn't even try to wipe the tears away as they dripped down his face and onto the concrete below. He knew Sam would be in the shower for a few minutes, maybe longer and so he just cried. He cried for all the times he failed Sam, let his brother get hurt. It was his job to protect Sam and he'd failed his brother so many times. How Sam could even bare to be around him, baffled him. So lost in his thoughts, his sobs ringing in his ears and blocking out the footsteps in the kitchen, even the soft 'De?' from the doorway.

Sam came out of the kitchen to a sight he'd not seen in years. Dean was curled over in the chair, sobbing into his hands. He could feel his heart breaking at the sight and moved closer "De?" He called, without a reaction. It was only when Sam placed a hand on his shoulder did Dean react. Sam could see Dean tense and gripped tighter when he went to pull away. "What's wrong De?" Sam murmured as he moved closer, kneeling down in front of Dean. "Nothing." Dean said quickly, too quickly in Sams opinion. "De, you can talk to me." Sams hand moved from Deans shoulder to his knees, running it up and down his thighs. Dean stared at him for a moment, shaking his head "Nothing to talk about." Before he stood up and walked around Sam where he was kneeling. Sam sighed and remained kneeling where he was, head hung as he stared at the chair. "De." He said a few moments later, standing fluidly and turning to see Dean standing over the grill about to put the steaks on. Walking over he grabbed the plate and set it on the table between the chairs before spinning Dean to face him. "De Please. What is wrong?" Sam pleaded, gripping Deans hips tightly. "I…." Sam waited, staring into Deans eyes.

"I just….. I failed you okay?" That was not something Sam expected to hear come out of his lovers mouth. "Wha…" Sam started but stopped, dumbstruck about what the hell Dean was going on about. "I failed you, don't even try saying I didn't Sam." Dean cut him off. "You haven't failed me De." Sam persisted, squeezing Deans hip. "Oh really, so I kept you safe? I kept you from being raped, from that skin walker from abusing you, I told Castiel to go get fucked? Because I sure as hell don't remember being able to protect you. I failed you." Dean growled out, shoving Sam back. Sam stumbled back a step or two but returned and grabbed Dean again. "That shit happened to me Dean yes, But you didn't fail me. You could never, ever fail me." Dean went to protest again but Sam cut his words off by covering Deans mouth with his own. Dean tensed for a moment before caving in and kissing Sam back, his arms wrapping around Sams back and waist. Sam moaned into the kiss as he was pulled against his brother, his own arms moving from Deans waist to his shoulders and neck holding him close.

While Sam was reluctant to break the kiss, the need for air became too much and he was forced to do so. However he didn't step back, instead he pressed a kiss to the corner of Deans mouth and then the juncture behind his ear, then his neck and collar bone. Dean tilted his head to one side, sighing softly as Sam peppered kissing across the expanse of skin. Sam made two trips across his neck before nipping at his ear "You have never failed me. You are and always have been my hero and protector. I feel safe with you, I know you will always save me even when things seem dark and dreary. I know you would rather die then ever cause me any pain, you are my hero De. A hero, doesn't fail." Dean sighed before pressing a kiss to Sams neck where he'd buried his face and tightened his hold. A smile spread across Sams lips when he heard Dean whisper "I love you, Sammy." Pressing a kiss to Deans throat Sam whispered back "I love you more, De."

Dean laughed softly at that before breathing in his brothers scent, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I should really start dinner." He murmured against his brothers neck, though he made no move to release him. While Sam knew he was right, that they should eat so they could get to the hospital but he didn't want to leave his brothers arms. "I'm…." He started but stopped, Dean would just tease him. "You're….what?" Dean asked softly, gently tightening his hold on his brother. "What…..What if Jean doesn't make it?" Dean tensed at that, pondering his brothers question. "Well…. If he doesn't for some reason, we hunt down who's ever responsible and kick their fucking ass for him." Sam nodded against his brothers neck, wincing when his phone began to ring in his pocket.

Reluctantly he pulled away from Deans arms and fished out his phone, glancing at the number. "It is the hospital." He breathed softly, could feel his heart beat increasing and glanced up at Dean. "You really should answer that call boys." A third and dreadfully familiar voice said from the side. Dean wheeled around, placing himself between Sam and the person the voice belonged to. "After all" The person continued "It's a very important call." A cruel smirk stained the persons face while Sam stared dumbfounded behind Dean. "Castiel." Dean growled out between clenched teeth. Just fucking great.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Who was excited for Castiels return to the show? Oh and the ghost bobby? Now all we need is the Impala back! Which they better bring back soon! Anyways R&R to find out what happens!_


	12. Somewhere

Chapter twelve: Somewhere  
>Disclaimer: I only own Devon, Jean and Michael. Everyone else belongs to Kripke. Lucky fuck.<p>

Lost in the darkness  
>Hoping for a sign<br>Instead there's only silence  
>Can't you hear my screams?<p>

Never stop hoping  
>Need to know where you are<br>But one thing's for sure  
>You're always in my heart<p>

I'll find you somewhere  
>I'll keep on trying<br>Until my dying day  
>I just need to know<br>Whatever has happened  
>The truth will free my soul<p>

Lost in the darkness  
>Tried to find your way home<br>I want to embrace you  
>And never let you go<p>

Almost hope you're in heaven  
>So no one can hurt your soul<br>Living in agony  
>Cause I just do not know<br>Where you are

Somewhere - Within Temptation

* * *

><p>"Castiel." Dean growled out between clenched teeth as Sam inched closer to his back, a hand falling onto his shoulder. "So glad to see you've not forgotten me." The ex-angel smirked at the duo. "You should really answer that though Samuel." He added, grinning when Dean shifted his weight to block Sam from view as much as possible. "Hello?" Sam answered glancing at the ground right behind Dean though he was well aware of the ex-angels eyes on him. Deans hands curled into fists, and the only thing restraining him was Sams hand resting upon his shoulder. A reassuring weight, something for him to focus upon other then his blinding hate for the angel he used to consider a friend.<p>

"W…what?" Sams voice broke causing Dean to wheel around and face him. "When?" It was quiet, soft and oh so broken. Dean ignored the nagging at the back of his mind that he shouldn't turn his back on Castiel but Sam needed him. "Yea….thanks." Slowly Sam closed the phone and glanced up at Dean, before glaring over his shoulder at the ex-angel. "Sammy?" Deans voice broke Sams focus, from where he was trying to kill the ex angel with looks. "Jean is dead. He.. Died on the table." Dean whipped around to face their ex friend "Leave. Now." He snarled out at Sam stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him back into him. Dean didn't know if it was for comfort or to restrain him but he couldn't find himself to give a flying fuck. Sam was hurt again because of this fucker, and he would die this time. "De." He heard Sam breathe into his ear and he placed a hand on one of the arms wrapped around him.

Castiel smirked at him with a predatorily gleam to his eye "He will be mine Dean." He hissed before disappearing into thin air. Sam tightened his arms around Dean so much so that Dean swore he was going to have some cracked ribs if Sam didn't loosen his grip. "Never." Sam swore to the air and Dean managed to turn around in his hold. "We'll get him I promise. For Jean and everything he's done to you. I will kill him." Sam knew Dean meant it and so he simply nodded and buried his face into Deans shoulder while Dean wrapped his arms around Sams waist. "I love you, Sammy." Sam whimpered and pressed a kiss to Deans neck. "Come on, lets go lay down for a bit and then we'll deal with funeral arrangements." He urged and reluctantly Sam released him. Deans heart nearly broke at the lost and broken look on his brothers face.

He couldn't help but remember when they were hunting the Shigra. That little boy who was willing to risk his life for his little brother. He still remembered the question he'd asked Dean.  
><em>' You said you're a big brother?' 'Yea' 'You'd take care of your little brother? You'd do anything for him?' 'Yea. I would.<em>'

Dean still stood by that answer, he'd go to hell and back for Sam…hell he had gone to hell and back for Sam. He couldn't help but grin a little as he guided his brother to their bedroom an pushed him down onto the bed. Once he had him situated he walked around to his side and laid down, blinking when Sam rolled over and curled up against his side with his head on his chest. Normally he would have teased him, claimed he was being a chick. He knew though that right now Sam needed to reassure himself someone he loved was still alive, and what better then the steady heart beat? So he simply wrapped an arm around Sam and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Sam sighed and curled closer to him nuzzling his face into Deans chest which caused Dean to chuckle at him.

Sure he could be clingy at times but for the most part Dean couldn't find it in him to care at all, it was second nature to him to protect and comfort his Sammy. He'd done it all his life and now he would do it as Sams lover, forever. "De?" Sam whispered against his chest. "Yea?" He answered glancing down at the shaggy brown head. "Why'd he kill Jean? Why not me?" Dean sighed softly at this and pulled Sam on top of him, waiting while Sam shifted so he was comfortable and rested his chin on folded hands upon Deans chest. It wasn't as hard as he thought to ignore the fact Sams prick was pressing against his.

"Because Babe, he's a sick and jealous asshole. He wants you for himself and he is shit out of luck because I'm never letting you go." Dean answered honestly while running a hand through Sams hair. Sam unconsciously leaned into the hand and smiled slightly at his brother on each pass. "Why doesn't he get it? I don't want him. I love you and….and.." Sam cut off and Dean gently squeezed the back his neck "I know. You love…loved Jean." He finished for him. "Love you more.." Sam mumbled which caused Dean to smirk at his pout. "I know." Dean assured him. "I love you the most though." He added with a cocky grin.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother before scooting up and pressing a kiss to his neck. Dean wrapped his arms around Sams back then and just held him knowing why Sam had moved up. Soon enough Sams body shook with silent sobs as he tried to hold them in. "Shhh….Its alright." Of course he knew it wasn't okay. Sam had lost another person he loved because of their lives. He wasn't surprised that Sam was so afraid he'd leave. He knew he'd fear it too if everyone he loved died. As luck would have it he'd only lost his mother and father.

He was however surprised that Sam didn't cry long before he pulled away and looked down at Dean with anger in his eyes. To say he was confused would have been a understatement, one that grew even more when Sam thrust against him. "Sammy, no." Dean mumbled to him wondering why he'd gone from sobbing his heart out over Jean to wanting to fuck. Sam ignored him though and thrust against him again, causing him to moan despite himself. A smirk crossed Sams face at this "You want me." He commented as he thrust again, brushing their hardening dicks against each other.

"Sam, Stop." Dean said again and moved to push Sam off of him. Sam grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed with one hand while the other slipped under his shirt. "Sam!" Dean growled trying to free his hands while Sam thrust against him and teased him. It took a few tries before he jerked his hands free and flipped them pinning Sam to the bed. "What the hell Sam? I said Stop and I meant it." Sam stared up at him and blinked once or twice. "De…Please." Dean stared down at his brother who met his gaze, his eyes devoid of emotion. "Sammy…" Dean croaked at that look and Sam blinked up at him while twisting his hand to get one free. Sam used his free hand to twist it in the hair at the base of Deans neck. "De, please….Need you." Dean knew it wasn't healthy for Sam to use sex to use him to distract himself whenever something upset him. But as he stared down into those usually bright emerald eyes and groaned. "De.." Sam pleaded. "You're going to be the death of me." Dean grumbled before he swooped down and pressed a rough kiss to Sams mouth. Sam moaned and opened up for Dean right away, submitting when his tongue invaded Sams mouth and mapped out every inch.

When Sam tried to press his groin against Deans, Dean pinned his hips down and broke the kiss. "Ah ah. If you want this we do it my way." Sams puzzled look caused Dean to grin. "Grab the headboard." He instructed. Sam slowly did as he was told and gasped when Dean pulled out a knife from under his pillow, and cut the shirt from Sams body. He then undid his jeans and pulled his boxers down with them. "Fuck. So sexy Sammy." Dean whispered as he stared down at his 'little brother'. Sam wasn't little, not in any way.

"De…" Sam whimpered as Dean trailed the blade down over his chest before tossing it off the bed and following the path with his mouth. Licking and nipping at the bronzed skin as he moved down slowly. So sure that Sams knuckles would be ghost white by time he was done with him. Just as he reached Sams prick he glanced up and Sam and smirked at his desperate look. Skipping over it he moved down, spreading Sams legs and drawing out a "Oh god!" From Sam when his tongue swiped over his puckered entrance. Dean shot his brother a cocky smirk before he licked over the entrance again and pulled back watching as it and his brother quivered. "Not god, just me." Dean replied before thrusting his tongue into Sam causing him to let out a half scream and moan as he arched off the bed. "De!" Sam cried out as Dean continued to thrust his tongue in without slowing, even moving it side to side when he could. "Yes!" Sam whimpered out his fingers clenching around the headboard.

"More, De please more." Sam begged trying to press down against Deans mouth but his brother held him in place. Dean continued to thrust his tongue in and out, one hand disappearing beneath the bed before it pulled something out. At the buzzing sound Sam moaned and shifted he knew what it was now. It was his 'toy' he used when Dean wasn't in the mood. Dean pulled back and smirked at Sam before he deep throated the vibrator causing Sam to groan and clench his eyes. Dean moved off the bed and quickly stripped before climbing over his brother. "Roll over. Then get on your hands and knees." He whispered, moving back to allow Sam the room. Sam did as he was asked and waited on his hands and knees.

Sam gasped as he felt the slicked vibrator press against his entrance. "Think you can take it and me baby?" Dean asked while barely thrusting it in and out of him. "Fuck.." Dean chuckled and leaned over him "Or do you want to fuck me with it while getting sucked…Hm? Would you like that? Then once you've cum I'll fuck you all. Night. Long." Dean asked punctuating the last three words with thrusts from the vibrator. "Now De, please….fuck me now…" Sam pleaded and Dean nodded pulling the vibrator out…or he tried to. "No…..leave it in." Dean blinked and glanced at it then at Sam. Least it wasn't the dildo he supposed.

Slowly he pushed in alongside the vibrator and turned it on causing them both to moan. Dean tied a shoe lace to the vibrator to insure they wouldn't be visiting a hospital. God that'd be embarrassing. Once done and shoe lace in hand he gripped Sams hips and pulled out before thrusting roughly back in groaning as Sam moaned. "So tight baby." Dean growled out as he picked up a ruthless pace, pounding into his brother with the vibrator adding to the effects. Sams knuckles were white where they gripped the sheet as he pushed back against Dean, gasping with each thrust.

"De, harder please…more..fuck." Dean shifted his angle and thrust in rougher causing Sam to cry out and buck back against him. "Like that huh?" Dean asked as he did it again, his angle causing him and the vibrator to brush Sams prostate. "God! Yes." Sam gasped out, trembling with the effort it took to hold back his orgasm. "Let go baby boy. All about you just let go." Sam gasped and whimpered before he tensed and came, covering the blanket below him while clenching around Dean and the vibrator. Dean continued to thrust through it, biting his lip to keep from filling Sam. Sam collapsed onto the bed and moaned as Deans thrusts slowed but he didn't pull out. "De?" "I told you, all night" Sam shifted because of the vibrator over stimulating him and Dean gently pulled it out and shut it off. "Its day De.." Dean shrugged. "Then I'll fuck you all day and night." He retorted and pressed a kiss to Sams shoulder. Sam chuckled at that and shook his head despite laying in his own cum. "De, roll us onto our sides and fuck me…then just…..stay?" Dean couldn't deny his brother anything and so they shifted, rolling onto their sides. Dean began slow and even thrusts into his brother while peppering kisses along his shoulders and neck.

Sam moaned softly and thrust back against Dean while one hand interlocked their fingers and shivers ran up and down his spine. He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky as to have a brother and lover so attentive to his wants and needs but he sure as hell wasn't gonna complain. He knew Dean put up with a lot from him and yet he never complained. Even when Sam had shied away once or twice he never pushed. He just waited for Sam to come to him, and it was this reason he loved his brother more then anything. "If you can think then I'm not doing my job right." Dean murmured against his neck while he thrust a little harder. Sam twisted halfway around and covered Deans mouth with his briefly. "Was just thinking how much I love you." He whispered sure that Dean would tease him.

Instead Dean leaned forward and kissed Sam deeply, thrusting into his prostate causing Sam to gasp and squeeze Deans hand before coming again. Dean followed this time, thrusting through their orgasms and simply pulling Sam back with him and away from the mess. He'd somehow managed not to slip out of his brother during their moving and pulled Sam against him. "I will always love you Sammy." Sam offered him a slight smile and snuggled back even more if possible. "Course if you keep moving, I will not be held responsible when you wake up to being pounded." Dean growled in his ear while stilling Sam. Sam smirked and glanced back "That was kind of the idea, De." Sam wasn't ready to leave their little lala land where everything was fine just yet…and what better way to forget then to have his brother fuck him stupid?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't worry. Sam is going to get pissed soon. Right now hes in denial/grieving and just wants to reassure himself he and Dean are alive and well. Dean is already planning ways to kill Cas xD Since it took so long I decided to throw in the sex scene. It wasn't planned to begin with. Anyways, R&R? Also Ideas for how they should kill Cas will be great and if Jean should come back.(Come on we all know you're not really in 'supernatural' until you die at least once)_


	13. All I Need

Chapter thirteen: All I need

Disclaimer: I own nothing except to Jean, and Devon. Everything else belongs to Kripke. Lucky fucker.

I'm trying to catch my breath

Why don't I ever learn

I've lost all my trust

Though I've surely tried to turn it around

Can you still see the heart of me?

All my agony fades away

When you hold me in your embrace

All I Need - Within Temptation

* * *

><p>They slept through the night, with Dean wrapped around Sam and Sam pressed as close as possible. When Dean woke he was stiff from the position and tried to shift but first he had to gently pull out of Sam. Sam whimpered at the loss and shifted on the bed, blearily looking up at Dean. "De?" He mumbled catching his brothers attention. "Mornin babe. Take a shower with me? I think we both need one." Sam nodded still half asleep. Dean moved off the bed pulling Sam up with him and shuffling him into the bathroom. Sam leaned against the sink while Dean turned on the shower and got the temperature to the right one. "De?" Dean turned around and one glance at Sams face told him. "Shh." He said moving across the room and wrapped his arms around his brother. "De, was that real or a dream?" Sam asked in a soft voice. "I wish it wasn't, but it was real." Jean was dead.<p>

Sam nodded against his shoulder and his fingers dug into Deans flesh while he held him. Dean didn't mind, a little pain never killed anyone but he wished he could take Sams pain right now. "I'll kill him." Sams voice was soft, barely there but Dean heard him clearly. "No." Sam jerked back to glare at him and Dean pressed on "We'll kill him." Sam blinked once, twice, three times. "But.." Dean shrugged "Jean meant something to you. You mean everything to me. I don't let people get away with hurting you." He replied in a tone that said it should be obvious. Sam supposed it should be, because it was true. "Thanks." Dean shook his head "Thank me when we kill the fucker. Now you, shower." He commanded pointing at the shower. Sam smirked "Only if you come." Dean returned his smirk "That was the general idea." Before allowing Sam to drag him into the shower.

After a rather long shower the two were dressed and Dean was standing near the door while Sam typed away on his laptop. Dean shook his head fondly "I'm gonna get us some grub. Want anything special?" Sam glanced up from the site he was reading "The usual." Dean nodded and exited the room. Sam made sure the salt lines had remained in place before going back to the site he was reading on how to deal with supped up angels. Apparently Castiel was not the first to try to become 'god'.

_An angel that has eaten souls to gain more power can be killed only one way. Angels are not designed to become god, to hold that much power. The angel must be convinced to release the souls back where they got it, and during this process can be stabbed with the angel blade. The only negative of this is the person who stabs the angel dies in the blast 98% of the time._

Sam stared at the writing for who knows how long. How would they ever convince Castiel to return the souls to purgatory? Not only that but if they did somehow get him to return the souls one of them would die. He didn't think he could survive without Dean, not when he'd lost Jean. A sigh escaped lips as one hand came up to scrub at his face. "Whats wrong Samuel?" Sam jumped up knocking over the chair as he wheeled around to come face to face with the murderer. "What do you want Castiel?" He growled out, fists clenched at his sides. Castiel cocked his head to one side "I thought that was obvious." He paused "You." Sam laughed out a bitter sounding short laugh. "Yea, well you'll never have me." Castiel smirked "I will, you'll have no choice when everyone you love dies." He wouldn't dare go after Dean, he wasn't that stupid was he? "I will never be yours Castiel. If you even touch Dean I will kill you." Sam said in a soft but deadly voice.

Castiel simply smirked at him until the door opened and Dean stepped in then his smirk turned into a snarl as the older Winchester placed himself between Sam and Castiel. Sam wrapped his arms around Deans waist and pulled him back into him in a sort of protective hold while he glared at the angel from over his brothers head. "All your doing is making me hate you, and want you dead Castiel. Killing those I love is not the way to get me. You've seen what I do to people that fuck with Dean and you've seen what he does to people that hurt me. Use your brain and leave, and never bother us again." Sam said in that same deadly calm voice though Dean could feel him shaking. If it was from rage or fear he couldn't tell but he placed a hand over the ones clutched in front of his stomach. Castiels blue eyes shot to that move and he snarled before disappearing into thin air.

Dean turned towards Sam then and saw the rage in his eyes, well that answered the question as to why he was shaking.. "Hey, deep breaths man. We'll get him." Sam glanced down at his brother and shook his head "Not we, Me. De he threatened you." Dean blinked at him "So? Its not the first time someones threatened me." Sam laughed a bitter laugh and moved away, spinning his laptop towards Dean. "Read this paragraph Dean." He commanded pointing at the one about how to kill Castiel. Dean was confused but did as he was told and then glanced up at Sam. "No." He growled out "You're not sacrificing yourself Sam!" "Why the hell not? Its me he wants its because of me Jean is dead!" Sam shouted back, blinking when he was slammed into the wall and a pissed off Dean was in his face. "You are not sacrificing yourself damnit. I won't let you!" "You're not my boss Dean!" "No! I'm only your brother, your friend, and your lover! But I suppose none of that means anything to you does it?"

Sam stared at Dean wincing when he was slammed into the wall again. "Of course it does De." He replied softly, watching as tears welled up in his brothers eyes. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself Sammy. If you do I swear I will find a way to bring you back just to kick your ass." Sirius chose that moment to prance into the room and upon seeing his daddies fighting allowed a deep growl to rip from him. Dean stepped away from Sam at the growl and glanced at the dog before looking back at Sam. "I wont watch you sacrifice yourself Sammy…I can't. I know I don't say it much but I need you. I love you and if you were to die, I don't.." Dean cut himself off shaking his head and moving away, turning his back to Sam. Sam shrugged away from the wall and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning dean towards him.

"Alright, we'll find another way." He said staring down into Deans hazel eyes. Dean nodded slightly before turning only to be stopped when Sam pressed a kiss to his temple. Shooting his brother a 'bitch face' he moved towards the kitchen ignoring Sams booming laughter. Fucker.

Sam watched Dean move into the kitchen and he turned towards Sirius who was staring in the direction daddy went with a baffled look on his face. If dogs could have baffled looks that is. Sam shrugged it off and headed towards their bed room. Sirius trailed after his master, shooting looks back at the living room and in turn the kitchen where his daddy had gone. Sam sighed sinking down onto the bed and throwing an arm over his eyes, he could feel a headache coming on. Sirius whimpered and climbed into the bed with his daddy, laying with his head on Sams stomach.

Sam didn't know how long he was laying there when he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala, his brow furrowed in confusion. Where was Dean going now? Unbeknownst to Sam, Dean was heading to find a certain angel and deal with this once and for all. He refused to let Sam sacrifice himself for them, for him. If this sick fuck wanted to threaten him well then he could face him. Dean couldn't help but snort in amusement as he sped down the highway towards the abandoned warehouse, when 'Don't fear the reaper' came on the radio. It was ironic in a sick way, considering he'd most likely be going into his doom. Despite the fact he knew he'd most likely die, he wasn't afraid. He knew this needed to be done, to avenge Jean and protect Sammy. He was willing to die for his Sammy.

Pulling into the warehouse parking lot he let the impala idle through the rows of parking spaces. Only once he'd rounded the back did he put the car in park and kill the engine. Getting out he grabbed the angel blade and moved around the trunk of the car. Opening the trunk he used one of the shotguns to prop it open while he pulled out a empty bottle and poured holy oil he still had from when they'd captured Raphael. Once he was finished making up two molotovs he moved towards the ware house with the angel blade up his sleeve and the bottles hidden under his jacket. Stepping inside he winced as the door slammed shut. "Dean, I have to say I'm surprised seeing you. I was expecting Sam." Castiel drawled as he stared at the elder Winchester.

Dean sneered "Why because you threatened my life? Do you really think I'd let him come?" Castiel smirked "So you came in his place. To what? Tell me to leave your Sammy alone?" Castiel mimicked his voice on the word Sammy. Dean stepped to the side working his way along the wall trying to get to the angels side. "More like I came to make sure you can never hurt my brother again." Dean growled out as one hand reached inside his jacket. "Oh and hows-" Castiel was cut off when Dean threw the bottle after lighting it, it burst upon impact and flames engulfed him causing him to scream in pain. Dean lit the second one and threw it, its flames joining the first. Castiels flesh seemed to be melting off his frame when Dean bolted forth only to be thrown into the wall by an invisible force. He gasped out in pain as he landed with a thud to the floor, wincing.

He couldn't give up and this was his focus as he struggled up from the floor, limping around the burning angel. Once more he lunged, thrusting the angel blade into Castiels back and twisting it as the angel burned. Castiel screamed again though this scream sounded like thousands screaming and Dean jerked his arm back when the flames licked at his flesh burning. Stumbling back his hands covered his ears and eyes clenched slightly as bright white light began to shoot out of the angel as he continued to scream. The building began to shake and beams starting crashing to the ground around them. Dean struggled to stand as blood dripped down his back and leg. Cradling his burnt arm to his chest he limped towards the exit dodging the beams as they continued to crash down around him. Just as he made it to the door Castiels body exploded in a white light, blasting him into the doors and out onto the harsh pavement.

Groaning Dean glanced back only in time to see the building fold in on itself, crushing everything inside. "Dean!" Sam cried as he rushed towards his brother and fell to his knees at his side. "How'd you find me?" Dean asked as he glanced up at his brother. "GPS. You didn't turn it off." He smirked shaking his phone before glancing over his brother. "De…you need a hospital." He whispered when he saw the blood pooling under his brother and the severally burnt arm. Dean shook his head "Home." Before he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh yes I am that cruel to leave you with a cliff hanger! R&R For me to upload next chapter. What did ya'll think of Castiels death? I figured holy fire would weaken him enough for the angel blade to work._


	14. I never told you

Chapter fourteen: I never told you

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Devon. Everything else belongs to Kripke. Lucky fucker. Wonder if he'd take 5 dollars for sSam/s Jared?

But I never told you

What I should have said

No I never told you

I just held it in

And now I miss everything about you

About you

I cant believe I still want you

After all the things we've been through

I miss everything about you

Without you

I never told you - Colbie Caillat

* * *

><p>"Dean?" Sam cried when his brother fell unconscious. Glancing around he knew he had to get his brother to the hospital but how would he get both cars home? Pulling out Deans cell phone he dialed Devons number. "Dean?" "No, Devon Its sam. Deans hurt and I need to take him to the hospital but I don't wanna leave the impala here." "Woah slow down. Where are you? I'll come get the impala." Sam read off the address before hanging up. Shifting so he could lift Dean he winced at the sticky wetness on his hand, Deans blood. Forcing himself not to think about it he rushed towards the Monte carlo and slid Dean in the back seat before stashing the Impalas keys in the glove box.<p>

Once he was sure the car was secure until Devon got there he slid into the drivers seat and gunned it out of the parking lot speeding towards the hospital. Green eyes peered in the rear view mirror at the limp body of his brother, his protector bleeding out for all he knew. Tears welled in his eyes as he watched Deans head lawl to one side. "Hang in there De." Sam could remember all the times Dean had saved his ass, all the times his brother had reassured him that everything would be fine. A broken sob escaped him as he remembered the last time he sped to the hospital, he'd lost Dean then. A cold chill spread over him as he realized this time he wouldn't have Castiel to bring Dean back if he died. "It'll be okay, you'll see." Sam mumbled as he sped through red light after red light not caring.

It took ten minutes to get from the edge of town to the hospital after doing eighty the whole way there, pulling up into the emergency drop off he threw the car into park and killed the engine before yanking the keys out and stumbling out of the car. Yanking the back door open he gingerly scooped his brother up, wincing once again at the blood soaking his shirt. "Hang in there De, Please." Sam begged as he hurried inside. "Please, somebody. He's hurt bad." Sam shouted as soon as he entered the waiting room. Two orderlies rushed up with a gurney and Sam placed Dean down reluctantly.

"What happened to him sir?" Sam blinked and glanced down at the short brown haired nurse. "Uh.. He. I dunno I found him and hes bleeding and his arms burnt and please help h..him." Sam struggled to get the words out as he watched them cut Deans shirt off him and hook him to machines and ivs. As they rolled the elder Winchester over he saw a deep puncture wound to his brothers back as if he'd been nearly impaled on a rod. The nurse seemed to notice then that he was still standing there and tried to shoo him away with empty assurances. "Please…I…..I..Hes my brother, hes all I have." She stared at him for a moment and took in the tears welling in his eyes and how he curled in on himself with blood covered arms wrapped around his mid section as though he were trying to hold himself together. "Alright…but if you get in the way.." She let the threat hang and Sam nodded.

Sam watched as the doctors rushed past him and around Dean as they tried to stabilize him. He couldn't help but flash back to the last time he'd seen this scene, to when Dean had been torn to shreds by the werewolf. It pained him that he was the cause once again for his brother being here. A sob escaped vocals as he watched them clean out the wound and measure to see how deep it was, before inserting a drain and stitching the wound up. Once they'd done that they called down a burn specialist who announced that Dean would need surgery for his arm and skin graphs most likely. He felt bile rising in his throat and spun around, green eyes clenched against the sights and sounds.

"Mister Winchester?" Sam glanced behind him and saw the nurse from before "Yea?" He murmured glancing behind her to see Dean was gone. Before he could start to panic she placed a hand on his arm "We moved your brother into ICU. Would you like me to take you to his room?" Sam found he could only nod in response to her question and she offered a soft smile. Sam followed the nurse to Deans room and when she left him he moved slowly towards the side of the bed. Dean was hooked to all sorts of machines, though luckily he didn't have a tube down his throat only a oxygen tube running under his nose. Sinking down onto the edge of the bed opposite of the burnt arm he curled up against his brothers side mindful of all the wires. "Please wake up De." He whispered into his brothers ear before pressing a kiss to the side of Deans neck.

It was here that the nurse found him two hours later, curled up with one hand placed over Deans heart and his head resting on Deans shoulder, eyes closed though it was clear he was not asleep. "Mr Winchester, what are you doing?" The nurse asked because in that position they seemed more like lovers then brothers. Sam jumped and glanced over Dean at her, unconsciously scooting closer to his brother while the fingers on Deans chest curled and gripped the hospital gown. "I…" Sam started but stopped to swallow thickly. The nurse shut the door behind her and walked over "Relax, I'm not going to kick you out. You must be close to your brother, no?" Sam nodded wordlessly. "Like I said, he's all I have." Sam whispered before green eyes scanned over Deans sleeping face. She offered him a reassuring look before closing the blinds to the room and exiting.

Sam was confused as to why'd she done that until it clicked, so he could have privacy. Smiling he nuzzled his face into Deans neck and breathed in deeply. He hoped his brother would wake soon, he didn't know what he'd do without him. Well no he knew what he'd do if Dean died, he'd follow shortly after. It might seem stupid to so many people but it made sense to him. He couldn't live in a world where Dean didn't exist, it wouldn't make sense to him anymore. He wouldn't be able to hunt - not that he wanted to - or even function, as he lay there he wondered when he'd become so dependant on Dean. Did it ever annoy his brother knowing that Sam clung to him, relied on him so heavily? Did Dean ever wish that he could just run, leave Sam behind and never look back.

Sam had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Deans hazel eyes open and glance around before landing on him. The arm between him and Dean moved, lifting to wrap around him. "Hey." Dean said, pressing a kiss to Sams forehead. Swallowing thickly he tried to speak again but Sam had snapped to and covered his mouth with his hand. "Water, I'll get you water." As Sam started to get up Dean grabbed his wrist and stopped him. With his mouth uncovered he shook his head and tugged Sam. Sam blinked down at him before glancing towards the door, leaning down he stared into those hazel eyes he'd been so afraid he'd never see again. "This aint home." Dean grumbled before pulling Sam down more and molding their mouths together. Sam pulled back after a brief kiss albeit reluctantly. "Ah, theres home." Dean murmured making Sam smile before he moved to fetch Deans water and inform the doctors Dean was awake.

Sam returned within moments of leaving and behind him came a tall brunette with a goatee which was just disturbing in Deans opinion. He figured this must be his doctor because Sam sat in the chair by his bed, and the man approached with a light and began shining it in his eyes. Dean shot him a death glare until Sam softly chided him, then he followed the freaking light. Such stupid tests in his opinion, why would someone want to stare into something that was blinding them? Really? "Can you roll onto your side for me?" Mr Goatee asked and rolling his eyes he was careful of his burnt arm as he moved onto his side. He could feel the doctor messing with something on his back, it confused him. As far as he knew the only wound was the arm. "Alright you can relax." He said and Dean gently rolled back over. "Alright mr Winchester. Everything seems to be normal, you'll be here until your surgery for your arm. It'll be a few weeks at most. You have insurance right?" He asked glancing between them. Just as Dean was about to tell him no Sam cut across him "We'll make payments." The doctor narrowed his eyes but nodded and left the room.

"Sam what the-" "Dean stop. You need the surgery to save your arm. You have third degree burns and we don't have insurance. I'll get a job and pay for it." Dean shook his head "No, our agreement-" "Doesn't matter. Dean please, I love you. I love you for trying to let me stay home, to keep hunting on the side but now we need me to get a job. It'll be fine. De please." Dean sighed as he stared into those green eyes before he clenched his shut and reluctantly nodded. He knew it'd be awhile before he went back to work - since now they didn't have an angel to heal them - and Sam was right they needed an income. "Alright, but only until I get back to work." Sam looked like he wanted to argue, but finally with a heavy sigh "Alright."

Sam smirked then and moved the chair closer, leaning back in it. "I might just speak to Devon about taking your place while you recover." "Sam" "I'm sure he'll give me a chance" "Sam" "After all he simply adores us, well you-" "SAM" "What?" "Don't you dare. I will murder you." Sam burst out laughing at that which caused Dean to huff and he would deny it later, but he pouted. Sam moved closer chuckling at his expression before he pressed a brief kiss to his lips. "I was just playin." "Not funny." Sam shook his head fondly at Dean, running a hand through the short hair.

"Sam, why was the doctor looking at my back?" Dean felt the fingers in his hair tighten until it was nearly painful, before Sam released his hold and pulled his arm back. "When I found you, you were bleeding to death De. You had something puncture your back bad, and you were dieing. I thought I told you, that you're not allowed to die?" Sam scolded him. "I tried the way I did it to weaken him, since it said killing him would kill me. Sammy I didn't-" "I know. I know. I was sort of kidding sort of not. Your alive and you'll be fine." Sam assured him, well he wasn't sure if he was reassuring Dean or himself. "You do know he's gonna be pissed when we see him next." Dean warned and Sam shrugged. "I'll deal with him then. But until then we'll worry about your recovery." "Don't you mean we'll deal with him?" "No de, my mess I'll clean it up." Dean blinked at Sam before pulling him close and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Love you." "Love you more." Sam replied, causing Dean to snort.

Unbeknownst to the boys they were being watched from the hall, peeking in the door was none other then bobby. While he'd been worried when he got the call from Sam, hysterical he figured everything would be alright. But as he stood there watching his two adoptive sons he couldn't help but smile. After everything they'd been through, mainly Sam. It was a relief to see the boys otherwise in tact, to see Sam switching from the wounded shell he'd been and back into his old self was a relief. Bobby chuckled to himself as Sam fussed over his brother, shifting the pillows around until they suited Deans preference. When a nurse walked by he nodded towards her before edging away from the door. He'd go get dinner for the boys before he interrupted their time together.

While he'd once told the boys that family didn't end with blood, he knew when it was a moment for them and them alone. He knew the boys enough to know that Dean wouldn't tolerate such coddling in front of anyone, not even from Sam. Of course Sam was the only person Dean would ever let coddle him like that, and even then only because he was his lover and brother. Bobby knew the boys enough to know that despite how tough Dean acted, he'd give Sam the sun and the moon if he asked for it. He knew from the time Sam was raped that the younger Winchester would be fine, under the watchful eye of his brother. It was the exact same for the elder Winchester, only Sam would be able to make Dean obey the doctors orders.

He knew though that Castiel wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted, and what he wanted was Sam. Sure Sam believed he could handle the angel when he showed up, that the angel would back the hell off if Sam told him to. However Bobby knew that wasn't true, he knew the only way to give the boys peace was to kill the angel once and for all. Oh he'd heard Deans words, and was already planning on researching how to kill the angel. He'd be damned if some dick with wings caused either of his boys to suffer any longer. While Dean most likely wounded the angel and probably weakened him, Bobby would make sure he went down and stayed down this time. No more of this 'god bringing him back' no, he would teach those dicks that it was the hunters everyone should fear. There was a reason the boys knew better then to cross him, and well Castiel was about to learn it the hard way.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So Deans awake and Bobby reappears. Who likes protective Bobby? I sure as hell do. I'm pissed they made him go all vengeful spirit on the show, now the boys might have to off him! D: I love Bobby. Anyways,,R&R._


	15. When I Look At You

Chapter 15: When I Look At You

Disclaimer: I only own Devon. Everything else belongs to Kripke.

Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody when the nights so long

Cause there's no guarantee that this life is easy

Yeah, When my world is falling apart

When there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I, I Look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I cant find my way home anymore

That's when I, I, I, look at you

When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth

You love me for who I am, Like the stars hold the moon

Right where they belong

And I know I'm not alone

When I Look at you - Miley Cyrus

* * *

><p>Sam knew that Dean had only wounded Castiel, and that when he showed again he was going to be pissed. He knew that the angel would most likely come after his brother, for revenge. He'd only let Dean live thus far because he'd not gone against him…now he had. It was this reason he was currently at the nurses desk waiting for the doctor so he could try and get Dean released. As he stood there his green eyes flitted around the room. Dean was going stir crazy having been stuck in the same bed for one week and quite frankly so was Sam. He still remembered the first night when the nurse tried to get him to leave, he just about decked the dude when he had grabbed him. It was only the fact that Dean was looking at him that he didn't. Did they not understand that he had to protect his brother, like Dean had done for him so often?<p>

Finally he spotted the doctor approaching, he could see his brunette head along with his goatee. Sam couldn't help but smirking if only briefly, Dean found the mans goatee disturbing. "Mr. Winchester, how can I help you?" He asked as he came to stop off to Sams side. "I was wondering if there would be any possible way to get Dean released until his surgery?" The doctor gave a disapproving look. "Please, he's going stir crazy in there and I'll be willing to do whatever if he can come home. I know him, and Dean going stir crazy does not end well." Sam could tell the doctor was fighting with himself so he decided to use his puppy dog eyes - they always worked on Dean - to see if they'd sway him. Finally the doctor nodded "You understand he'll need around the clock care?" Sam nodded. "That means you won't be getting much sleep." "I don't mind." Dr. Jamerson nodded once more, he'd read on the chart that Sam was Deans only family. "Alright, but before I release him I'm going to have Trish show you how to change his bandages, apply the meds, everything." "Alright. Thank you Dr. Jamerson." Sam said sincerely. "Don't thank me yet."

Sam didn't know what the older man meant by that but he didn't think much of it. It wasn't as if this were the first time he'd taken care of a bed ridden Dean. Of course the hospital didn't know this, being a hunter was a dangerous job. It was something they'd come to accept a long time ago when they were but youngins. He had one solid, one constant in his life and he'd be damned if some fucking angel was taking that away now. Striding towards his brothers room he pushed the door open, startling the nurse who was changing the bandage on Deans arm. "Sorry." Sam murmured as he took his spot at his brothers side, shooting Dean a soft smile when he looked at him.

He couldn't help but think about all the shit he'd put his brother through as he sat there. How when they'd gone to heaven cause of some hunters, that Dean found out what his heaven was. He was afraid Dean would have left him after that. He still remembered how pissed Dean had been, how hurt he had looked. 'Your heaven, is somebody elses thanks giving. Its bailing on your family!' As he sat there watching the nurse as she finished up changing the bandage and moving out of the room, shutting the door behind her. He jumped when he felt a hand on his knee and glanced up, looking at Deans concerned expression. "Its nothing." He murmured. He couldn't understand how he'd ever wanted to leave his brother, how stupid he'd been.

Forcing a smile he settled down onto the bed beside his brother. "Good news is I got the doctor to agree to releasing you.." Sam said, peering down at Dean. Dean smirked at him, wrapping his good arm around Sams waist "Knew you could get me out of here." He commented causing Sam to laugh. He knew that his brother was joking on some degree, but it still pleased him that he relied on him to some degree. Their time together alone was cut short when the nurse came back in with orders from the doctor to go over everything with Sam.

It didn't take long before they were outside and Sam was gently helping Dean into the impala, despite Deans objections to being treated like a invalid. Once he was settled into the car Sam moved around the hood and slid into the drivers seat, smirking at his glaring brother and purposely revving the engine just to tease his brother. It'd been awhile since he provoked his brother just to get a rise out of him. Dean rolled his eyes at Sams cocky smirk "Just drive bitch." Dean grumbled, leaning back against the bench seat. Sam laughed and put the car in drive before pulling out of the hospitals parking lot.

It took about fifteen minutes to drive from South Lake Hospital back to their quiet little house, and when Sam pulled into the driveway beside his Monte Carlo he saw Devon out front with Sirius. Pushing the door open he slid out of the car and rounded the hood again, helping Dean out of the car despite the futile attempts his brother made to swat his hands away. Devon stood leaning against the door frame watching the two brothers in amusement, laughing as he heard Dean cursing Sam and saw Sam roll his eyes and grab Dean anyways. "Someone is in a foul mood." Devon commented as Sam ushered Dean inside and settled him onto the couch. "He hates that I'm as he puts it 'treating him like hes a invalid" "He is right here." Dean growled out scowling at both men. "We know." Sam replied cheekily, before dancing away as Dean made to punch him with his good arm.

"Now Dean, your supposed to be resting." Devon chided as he moved around and sat on the arm chair near the couch. "Hmph." Dean grunted glaring at Sam as he moved around the living room, before going out to the car to get the supplies the hospital had given him to take care of Dean. "He just wants you to get better." Dean glanced at Devon and raised a brow at him. Devon held his hands up in surrender. "Just be easy on him. I know you hate being 'babied' but he means well." Dean sighed "I know, but he's not supposed to need to do it." Dean grumbled and Devon smiled. "He doesn't mind Dean. Sam loves you, its plain as day if someone looked. You fixed him, let him help you." Devon finished speaking just as Sam came back inside.

Sam glanced over at the two men after setting the supplies on their bed, and had come back out to the living room. "Whats up?" He asked moving towards the couch and settling down, Deans lets resting across his lap. "Nothin, I was just telling stubborn ass here to behave." Devon assured Sam causing him to chuckle, smirking at Dean. Standing up Devon glanced between the two "I should get back to the shop. Dean, don't worry about your job. Its there when you want it." Dean simply nodded, unsure of what to say. "Thanks Devon, for everything." Sam said and Devon nodded before letting himself out. Sam was glad that Devon had reassured his brother that his job wasn't going anywhere, because he knew Dean loved his job. "Told you Devon wouldn't replace you." Sam said while one of his hands rubbed over Deans legs, and he glanced at his brother. "Yea, hes a good boss." "Hes a good friend." "That too." Dean assured causing Sam to snort. Dean didn't trust people easily, it was an effect of their lives.

"Sammy." "Yea?" "Why'd you lie about your psychic abilities?" Sams grip tightened on his legs till it bordered on painful, before being released. "I was afraid." "Afraid?" Sam glanced at Dean. "Yes. That you'd see I'm still as big of a freak as ever, and get tired of it and leave." Sam finished with a shrug. Dean shook his head "I'd ne-" "I know that." Sam cut across, assuring Dean while his hand continued to rub up and down Deans calf. "Course if you ever pull something as stupid as going after a supped up angel again, I'll kill you myself." Sam continued, looking up from his hand to meet Deans eyes. Dean couldn't help but see the fear reflected there, he knew his brother was afraid of losing him. He mentally cursed himself, but outwardly smiled reassuringly "Alright, no more stupid stunts."

Sam eyed him for a moment, seemingly looking for some hint that Dean was lying to him. However when he found none he offered Dean a soft smile and gently squeezed Deans leg. "Alright come on, to bed with you." At Deans confused look Sam raised a brow "Your supposed to be on bed rest dude." Deans cocky smirk spread across his face "Will you be in the bed with me? Preferably naked?" "Dean." Sam replied in a scolding tone causing Dean to huff before pushing off the couch gently. Sam was right there to catch him when he stumbled, letting out a pained curse. "Easy there." Sam muttered into his ear, gently guiding his brother to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>An: Ick its short I know, but I wanted to get this chapter out today. Tomorrow is my b-day so I most likely wont be on the computer xD 23, yay me. Anyways R&R._


	16. Somebody That I Used To Know

Chapter 16: Somebody that I used to know

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Devon. Everything else belongs to Kripke. Lucky fucker. Wonder if he'll let me 'borrow' Jared?

Now and then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

Told myself that you were right for me

But felt so lonely in your company

But that was love and its an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness

Like resignation to the end

Always the end

Somebody that I used to know - Goyte

* * *

><p>Sam was the first to wake later that day, having been forced by his older brother to take a nap. He knew he needed to plan, for it was only a matter of time before Castiel came back. Glancing down at the sleeping figure of his brother he smiled softly, before getting out of the bed carefully. Once he was sure he'd not disturbed his brother he slipped out of the bedroom with Sirius trailing him. Shutting the door softly he moved into the living room, sinking onto one of the couches. "How are we going to do this boy" He asked his dog, who'd curled up on the couch beside him. Sirius whined and laid his head on Sams lap, peering up at him. Sam rolled his eyes fondly at the dog "You're not a lot of help." He murmured before petting the dogs head.

"I doubt he'll listen if I try to talk to him." He murmured to the dog, who growled at the idea. "Yea didn't think so." He agreed, head flopping back on the couch. Sam was sure that it was only a matter of time before the angel struck, and thus decided to take preventative measures. Pushing off the couch he moved towards the bedroom, where Dean lay in the bed sleeping peacefully. He peered around the room before slipping into the kitchen and grabbing a steak knife, slitting his forearm diagonally before moving into the bedroom. Using his blood he began to draw angel proofing sigils, determined to protect his brother no matter what. He was unaware of the hazel eyes watching him, a frown spreading across their owners face. "Sammy, what the hell are you doing?" Dean demanded, struggling to get out of bed. Sam jumped at his brothers voice, but rushed to his side when he saw him trying to get up. Gently pressing him back onto the bed he settled on the edge. "I'm making sure a certain angel can't see you." He murmured softly, ignoring how his blood dripped down his arm and onto the comforter.

"Sammy.." Dean started but stopped when Sam shook his head. "No De, its my job to protect you now." Sam insisted vehemently. "Alright…" Dean conceded and Sam offered him a soft smile before pressing a chaste kiss to Deans lips. He stood once more from the bed and moved back to the sigils he had been drawing on the wall. Once he was finished a few minutes later he moved into the bathroom and rinsed the blood off his arm. "Sammy?" Dean called to him as he entered the bedroom once more. "Yes?" He inquired with a raised brow. "I'm hungry." Sam couldn't help but laugh and shake his head fondly. "Alright I'll start lunch." He promised his green eyes sparkling. "Will there be pie?" Sam snorted and shook his head fondly. "Possibly." He replied before slipping out of the bedroom. His brother was so obsessed with pie it couldn't be healthy.

Walking into the kitchen he began making their lunch, pulling out bread and ham and cheese with mayo. It wasn't much, considering it was a late lunch and he'd be starting dinner soon enough. Moving around the kitchen he hummed to himself as he made his brothers sandwich. He couldn't help but grin as he moved about the kitchen with practiced ease, grabbing a cola from the fridge to go along with the sandwich and headed back to the bedroom. "What no Pie?" Dean called as soon as Sam was past the threshold of the bedroom. Sam had to resist rolling his eyes, no matter how tempting it was. "Smartass." He mumbled instead as he caught sight of Deans cheeky grin. Setting the plate in Deans lap he sank down onto the bed beside him with his own.

He waited until Dean was asleep, and it was dark outside before he made his move. Slipping out of the house he turned down the sidewalk and headed a few blocks over. He knew Dean would be pissed if he ever found out, but he knew he had to do it for Deans safety. It only took ten minutes to reach the abandoned warehouse, the angel blade clutched tightly in his hand. He was sure that Deans attempt had weakened Castiel enough for the angel blade to work, or he hoped at least. "Castiel?" He called as he stood in the center of the dingy warehouse, the lights from outside barely lighting the room inside. Sams green eyes swept across the black room, searching for any signs that he wasn't alone. Suddenly the familiar breeze brushed against his face and the faint rustle of wings, as Sam turned to face the scowling figure of Castiel. "Samuel." Castiel practically growled out, moving into Sams personal space. "I never wanted this." Sam said, knowing all to well that Castiel was too close, that he could practically feel the heat and power from the angel.

"Didn't want what?" Castiel asked sounding genuinely confused. It pained Sam even the more because he could remember before, when things were good. Swallowing thickly he moved forward, forcing back his flinch when Castiel placed a hand on his should. "I didn't want any of this." He murmured into the angels ear, making sure the angel blade was hidden from view and feel. "Come with me then." Castiel replied, trying to wrap his arm around Sam. "I'm sorry." Sam whispered as he dropped the angel blade into his hand properly. "Sorry?" Castiel questioned just before Sam plunged the blade into his chest, aiming between ribs. "I'm sorry, but I won't let you hurt him." He hissed out as the angel tensed and the blinding white light exploded from Castiel, causing Sam to close his eyes. He released the blade and stumbled back, waiting until all was black.

Finally when it was safe he glanced down but all he saw was black, he wouldn't see the dead body of his once friend or the shadow of his wings spread out across the warehouse floor. Blindly he moved about the ware house, soaking everything in gasoline before dropping a match upon the floor beside the angels body. He had not seen it, and nor would anyone else. He walked in silence back towards the house, unaware of the smell of gas and smoke imbedded into his clothing. His mind elsewhere, he couldn't really believe he'd just killed Castiel. He remembered when things were different, before things got all shitty, and all because of him. A sigh passed pursed lips as he slowed and stopped outside their house, staring at it. Was it really their house? He knew Dean bought it because he was broken and beaten…for him to recover. Was it still a lie, were they a lie? Shaking his head as he tried to rid himself of such thoughts. As he unlocked the door and headed inside, he couldn't help but remember what a stammering idiot he'd been the first time he'd met that angel.

_Sam opened the door to their motel room to find some man in a trench coat on their bed. Pulling his pistol he aimed while demanding "Who are you?" Dean rushed in after him "Sam Sam wait!" He called before placing a hand on his brothers arm. "Its Castiel" He adds after looking at the man on the bed for a moments pause. Dean then moved his hand to the pistol and pushed it down as Sam lowered it willingly. Both of them glanced back at the angel, when Dean noticed another figure in the room. "Him I don't know."_

_Castiel stood from their bed and approached the brothers while Uriel remained staring out the window. "Hello Sam." Castiel greeted, "Oh my god." Sam replied, before back tracking. "Er Uh…I didn't mean to…sorry." Which earned him a 'shut the fuck up' look from Dean, causing his embarrassment to grow. "It's an honor…really I've heard a lot about you." He pressed on reguardless, offering Castiel his hand. After a awkward moment Castiel gripped his hand with both of his own. "And I you. Samuel Winchester, boy with the demon blood." A surprised look crossed Sams face. "Glad you've ceased your extracurricular activities."_

He still couldn't believe he'd made such an ass out of himself back then…but now he supposed it didn't matter. Pushing the door open he stepped inside and flipped on the lights, only to come face to face with a severally pissed off Dean.

* * *

><p><em>AN: There we go, I had to throw in that memory cause it was too good to pass up. How often does Sam make an ass of himself? Er…wait never mind. R&R. Feed the muse!_


	17. Come Home

Chapter Seventeen: Come Home

Disclaimer: I own the world…er wait what do you mean I don't? Okay, I own Jared? …FINE I own nothing except Devon who is boring as all hell. Kripke is a lucky fucker, and I will have my vengeance! Jared will be mine!

Hello world  
>Hope you're listening<br>Forgive me if I'm young  
>For speaking out of turn<p>

There's someone I've been missing  
>I think that they could be<br>The better half of me  
>They're in the wrong place trying to make it right<p>

But I'm tired of justifying  
>So I say to you..<br>Come home  
>Come home<p>

Cause I've been waiting for you  
>For so long<br>For so long  
>Right now there's a war between the vanities<p>

But all I see is you and me  
>The fight for you is all I've ever known<br>So come home  
>Oh<p>

Come Home - Onerepublic

* * *

><p>Sam barely shut the door before Dean stepped towards him, barely hiding the wince this motion provoked. Sam knew he shouldn't be out of bed, he shouldn't even be awake really. "Where were you Sam?" Dean demanded with a sleep roughened voice.. Though the anger, rage, and hurt were clear as day to Sam. "Er.." "Sam." Sam shuffled away from the door, moving towards his brother. "You shouldn't be up De." Sam tried to change the subject, slowly advancing on his brother with cautious movements. He knew that even wounded Dean could be a force to be reckoned with. It was not something he wanted to go against at the moment. "Do not try to coddle me!" Dean barked out, in his commanding tone that caused Sam to hesitate in his approach. "I'm going to ask you one more time Sam, where were you?" He asked once more in a deadly calm voice, the obvious differences in tones worrying Sam.<p>

"De…please." Sam pleaded, not wanting to tell his brother that he did what he'd demanded Dean not do…that he'd gone up against Castiel alone. Now he'd moved within reach and grabbed Deans good arm, squeezing it gently. His mistake however was going within reaching distance, for along with touch came the smell. Dean jerked his arm away and glowered at his brother "You went after Cas!" Dean bit out, moving from his brothers reach and wincing as he did so. "De." Dean shook his head "After you told me not to do it, you went ahead and did it yourself? You fucking hypocrite!"

Sam moved closer, grabbing Deans good arm and crying out when his brother twisted his hand back to the point it was about to break. "Don't fucking touch me." He snarled before twisting the hand more, causing Sam to collapse to his knees in a futile attempt to keep his wrist from snapping. "De!" Sam cried out in pain, snapping his brother from his rage. Dean released the hand as if it'd burned him and he shook his head, moving towards the bedroom.

Sam whimpered as he clutched the sore arm to his chest as he stared at the bedroom door from his spot, tears silently streaming down his face. He knew his brother could be dangerous and efficient in his skills when he wanted to, but he'd never hurt him before… Oh sure they'd gotten into fights, traded punches but he'd never nearly broken a bone of Sams before… Sam was only vaguely aware of Sirius moving to his side, the lone whimper causing him to glance at his dog. "Its alright boy." He soothed even though he knew it was anything but alright. Pushing up from the floor he strode towards the bedroom, opening the door to find his brother…packing? He saw red as he crossed the room and yanked the duffel from Deans grip throwing it across the room. "What the hell Sam?" Dean shouted, jerking back from the bed as if he expected to be struck. "You're not leaving." Sam demanded, though it came out more like a plea. He mentally cursed himself for this fact, but as his wrist throbbed he reminded himself that even wounded…Dean was dangerous.

"You're not going to stop me." Dean replied in that same deadly calm voice he'd used before as he moved towards the duffel bag. Sam moved to block his path, using his height to his advantage as he pushed Dean back with his proximity. "Can't we just…talk about this?" Sam begged, sinking down onto the bed. He knew Dean was right, even if he wanted to he couldn't stop his brother from leaving him. Oh sure he could, but well he COULDN'T. Physically yes, but the hatred his brother would have for him…the rage…it'd be too much for him to bare.

"No Sam…." Dean replied as he grabbed the duffel. "Please?" Sam pleaded one last time causing Dean to pause in the doorway. "Not right now..I… I can't even…" He didn't need to say it, Sam already knew. I cant even look at you. He winced at the unspoken words and choked back a sob. "Where…are you going?" He whispered, his voice as broken as he felt. "Devons. Don't.." "I know." Don't follow me. "For what it's worth… I love you.." Sam said after a moment of awkward silence. He watched as Dean tensed and nodded "And I you…" With that he exited the house and Sam simply sat there, listening as the impala started and drove down the road.

Sam didn't know why he didn't get up right then and there, go to Devons and drag his brother back home. Well he knew actually, he knew it'd ruin his relationship with his brother for life, both of them for that fact. Sam curled up on the bed and not for the first time wished he had someone, anyone he could turn to like Dean could Devon…He felt his heart clench as he was reminded of Jean, whom he'd gotten killed. Perhaps it was best if he let Dean go, after all his brother…his protector had nearly died trying to protect him…to get revenge for him.

A sigh escaped pursed lips as he shifted on the bed, mind wandering through the years…all the things Dean had given up for him. As he laid there he realized Dean had given up a lot for him, including his relationship with their father…every single time Dean had sided with him it'd added a rift between Dean and their dad. He saw now in his memory, the sadness in Deans eyes as he stepped between his father and Sam, siding with him… "De…" He whispered, glancing down at the bed…at Deans side of the bed.

Dean drove the few blocks to Devons house, his boss and friend already outside waiting for him when he pulled up into his driveway and killed the engine. Dean watched as the tall blonde man moved towards him, his blue eyes sparkling with concern as Dean got out of the Impala and winced, collapsing against the cars side. Devon was there then, holding him up "You're a fucking idiot." Devon hissed as he guided Dean towards the house. Dean let out a bitter laugh "Don't I know it?" He replied silently grateful for his friends help…his back was killing him. Once they were inside and Dean was settled on the couch Devon sat on the coffee table in front of him and scowled, waiting. "He killed Castiel, after ordering me not to go after the angel he went behind my back and did it himself!" Dean explained finally, knowing that he could be truthful with Devon as he came from a family of hunters.

"Dean, He only did it because he was afraid Castiel would come back and finish the job… He was protecting you, like you've done for him so many times." Devon reasoned and Dean knew he was right, but it didn't change the fact that Sam all but lied to him… "Can I-" He started but Devon cut him off "You can stay as long as you need. I do hope though, that when Sam comes you'll talk to him." Dean shook his head "He wont, I…I told him not to." This made Devon laugh "Since when do either of you do what your told?" That got a ghost of a smile from Dean.

Sam didn't know how long he laid on that bed, how long he stared out into space unseeing…but when he finally looked up, it was light out. Sighing he pushed himself off the bed, blinking three times as he glanced around the room. He knew he wanted to go after Dean, knew that he wanted to shake him until he saw sense… but he couldn't. He'd told Dean he wouldn't follow him. Moving through the house that was eerily quiet he moved into the kitchen to start the coffee, and feed Sirius while he was at it. He didn't know why he was even bothering to go through the man who mattered the most to him had shunned him. He'd only tried to defend his brother, his lover and now was suffering in the silence alone. Forcing out a deep sigh he poured himself a cup of coffee and sank down onto the bar stool at the island counter, placing the cup before him.

As he picked up the newspaper from yesterday something caught his eye, and glancing down at the black and white print, he found that it was an ad for Dogo Argentino puppies. Fishing his cell from his pocket he dialed the number and listened to it ring. "Hello, I saw your ad and was wondering if you still had any puppies forsale?" Sam listened to the voice on the other end before frowning, as he tried to ignore the curious look Sirius was giving him. "Only a female left? I see, well could I reserve her and come out to see her and the parents?" He listened to them speak once more, jotting down the address "Would it be alright if I come over in three hours?" Once they agreed he thanked them and hung up.

Oh how he hoped this would work, for some reason he doubted it would but he knew it never hurt to try. Finishing off his coffee he dumped the cup in the sink and headed back to the bedroom, but this time it was to shower and get dressed, despite his lack of sleep. Sam knew he had dark circles under his eyes but he couldn't find it within himself to give a flying fuck. It was a wee bit sad and embarrassing that he couldn't sleep without Dean there…or at least he found it embarrassing. Shaking his head he moved into the shower without another thought, blanking out his mind was the only way he could think to cope…until he got his De back. He took a quick shower before getting out and slipping on his blue jeans along with the tight fitting emerald green shirt that Dean loved. He'd once commented on the fact that it made his eyes stand out. Shaking his head he forced himself to move through the house, and slip into his Monte Carlo.

Sure he could walk to Devons house if he wanted to, but it was so much quicker if he drove. He didn't even know if his brother would agree to see him, or go anywhere with him but he had to try. It only took a few moments to get to Devons house, and pull into the drive behind the Impala. Killing the engine he exited his car and moved silently, if not sluggishly towards the door. What if Dean turned him away? He didn't know if he could actually cope with that. It took a few minutes after he knocked before the door opened and there stood Dean, in all his glory. Sam swallowed thickly and placed a hand on the door as Dean went to shut it. "De Please.." Sam begged, pulling his puppy eyes as Dean called them.

"I told you not to follow me." Dean replied calmly though he was clearly annoyed. "I know but I cant just… let you leave me. De I love you, please…least hear me out." Sam pleaded with him, watching as Dean sucked in a deep breath and looked away from him. He was afraid his brother would slam the door in his face, instead he opened the door wider causing Sam to smile softly as he stepped inside. Dean lead the way into the living room and sat on the couch, staring blankly at the coffee table in front of him. Sam shut the front door and followed him, sitting on the couch beside him though with a distance too far for his liking. "What do you want Sam?" Dean asked though he did not look away from the table. "I know saying I'm sorry wouldn't change anything, and it would be a lie because I'm not sorry." Dean scoffed at this. "I'm not sorry that I killed him, because if I didn't he'd come after you and I couldn't bare the thought of you being hurt." Sam continued as if Dean hadn't scoffed.

"All my life you've protected me, helped me, guided me and loved me. Don't you think I'd do the same exact thing for you? Sure you're the older brother, the protector…but sometimes De, you have to be protected too." He continued as he shifted to the floor, kneeling before his brother with a hand on each side of his thighs. "I would die for you De, just as quickly as you'd put your life on the line for me. Please, do not shut me out for doing something to make sure you were safe…please." He knew he was begging but for the life of him he didn't care.

Dean stared down into those emerald eyes as the swam with unshed tears, he could feel the sincerity that seemed to ooze from his brother…his lover. "I…Sammy." He whispered and Sam offered him a shy smile before he leaned up and pressed his lips to Deans in a chaste kiss, moving to pepper kisses across Deans face and neck. While Dean didn't approve of what he'd done, he did understand Sams reasoning behind it. "Come with me?" Sam asked as he fluidly stood and held out a hand. Dean hesitated before taking the hand with his good one and allowing his brother to lead him out to the monte carlo. "Close your eyes." Sam whispered after they were settled in the car and Dean rolled his eyes but did as asked. Sam smirked and started the car, driving in silence other then the radio for about half an hour. "Keep your eyes closed." Sam chided when he saw Dean peaking.

Pulling into the driveway he killed the engine and walked around the hood, and leaned in the window of the passenger door. "Stay here, and no peaking." Sam warned before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Deans lips again.. Though this time Dean did not let him pull away as he ran his tongue across Sams bottom lip causing his brother to whimper and open his mouth to him. Dean smirked against his mouth before his tongue swept in and began mapping out every inch…before Sam reluctantly pulled away breathlessly. "Jerk." He mumbled as he moved away from the car, smirking when he heard Deans answering "Bitch." which caused him to shake his head fondly.

Sam moved towards the house and knocked on the door, glancing back only to make sure his brother wasn't peaking. "Hello?" Sam turned and blinked twice at the man who had answered the door. He was tall, about two inches taller then himself and had dark black hair with striking green eyes. "Hi.." Sam replied shaking himself from his thoughts. "I called about the puppy?" He added when the man simply stared at him. "Oh! Hi, uh come in come in. I'm Gregg." He offered his hand and Sam took it, shaking the mans hand before he entered. "I'm Sam." "Nice to meet you, through here." Gregg replied as he lead the way into the living room where he saw two adult solid white muscular dogs and one little puppy. Gregg bent down to scoop the lil one up and turned "This is her." He offered as he held the puppy out to Sam, who took it and smirked as she proceeded to slobber all over his face. "How much?" Sam asked to double check the price. "Well they were 600, but for you….450." Sam noticed the man staring and couldn't help but flash him a flirty smile. Hey just cause he was happy with Dean didn't mean he couldn't look!

"Alright, uh here." Sam set the puppy down for a second and pulled out the cash, before scooping the puppy up again. "Thanks. So uh can I have your number to check up on her?" Gregg asked as his gaze raked over Sams body. "No need really, she'll be fine with me and my fiance." Sam replied putting emphasis on the word fiance. The man nodded and lead the way to the door, holding it for Sam. "If you change your mind…" Gregg trailed off and Sam shook his head "I wont." Before he turned and headed down the steps. Once he reached the car he smirked, leaning in the window and placing a chaste kiss on Deans lips as he set the puppy down. When he pulled back he couldn't help but grin "Okay, now open your eyes." Dean let out a long suffering sigh before he did so…only to be licked right in the face when he glanced down. Blinking he pushed his attacker down and peered into the soft blue eyes of a solid white puppy. "Sam?" He questioned glancing at his brother who was sliding into the drivers seat. "She's for you."

Dean glanced down at the puppy and smirked before looking back at his brother "For?" Sam shrugged "A get well present…and because I'm sorry and I love you?" He replied with a slight pout. Dean huffed before he leaned over slightly, careful of his back. "You better, and your so house breaking this brat." He replied with a slight scowl. Sam smirked "Obviously. Because we know you aren't house broken." He replied before pressing a soft kiss to Deans lips, cutting off any reply he had coming.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Long awaited chapter 17! Its longer then the others, mostly. Uh so what do ya'll think? Anythings you want answered? Put them in review because last chapter will be chapter 20, so the end is coming up. R&R…and I might write a treat -winks-_


	18. Breathe In, Breathe out

Chapter eighteen: Breathe In, Breathe Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Devon and the monte carlo and dogs.. Think Kripke would trade Jared for a fictional Monte carlo?

Warnings: Sex scene…

Breathe in, breathe out

Tell me all of your doubt

And everybody bleeds this way

Just the same

Breathe in, breathe out

Move on and break down

If everyone goes away

I would stay

We push and pull

And I fall down sometimes

And I'm not letting go

You hold the other line

Cause there is a light

In your eyes

In your eyes

Breathe in, Breathe out - Matt Kearney

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Devon…and he's boring. OH I own the monte carlo! -clings it- my sexy beast. Er.. Everything else belongs to Kripke….think he'll trade? Fictional Monte carlo for Jared? :D

* * *

><p>It'd been three months since they got Stella, as Dean had named her. Sam still couldn't believe his brother would subject his dog to such a thing. As they sat in the living room watching Fast four…or fast and furious. "No! What the hell is wrong with them?!" Dean screamed as Dom gunned it under the flaming tank from the gas truck. "God…that was too close!" Sam couldn't help but smirk in amusement at his brother, the fearsome hunter getting all agitated over a movie. It'd been nearly three months since Deans surgery and they'd just got the A okay from his doctor…hence the beer and movie. "Deeeaan." Sam all but whined, leaning back against the couches arm on his side. "What?" Dean asked before wincing at something or other on the screen.<p>

Instead of responding Sam moved across the couch to where his brother was curled up against the other arm rest, laying his head on Deans chest which caused his brother to shift so he was laying on his back. Sam rolled onto his stomach so that their groins were pressed together though he didn't move, simply lay there nestled between his brothers legs staring at the tv. Dean smiled at his brother though he did snark "You're such a girl." Before the arm that'd been on the back the couch came to rest across Sams back, rubbing circles there. Sam simply nuzzled into Deans chest and let out a contented sigh as he managed to wriggle his arms between Deans back and the couch, wrapping him in a somewhat hug. "Now ya can't escape." Sam mumbled into his brothers shirt, causing Dean to chuckle. "Not with a sasquatch crushing me."

Sam huffed and simply tightened his arms around Dean, which caused his brother to roll his eyes before looking back at the tv. Deans hand seemed to unconsciously run through Sams hair which pleased Sam to no end, everything had been peaceful for the past three months and he was enjoying the fact that Dean didn't shove him away when he wanted to cuddle. Sam didn't know how long he lay there, just listening to his brothers heart beat beneath his ear. Oh sure he was staring at the screen but he was more content on breathing in Deans scent and feeling him breathe…hearing his heartbeat. God Dean was right, he was a girl.

"I might be a sasquatch but least I'm not a jerk." Sam replied finally, mumbling against his brothers chest before turning his head to look at Dean. Dean got a evil smirk and moved the hand from Sams hair to his neck. "No, you're a bitch…my bitch." Sam gasped as Dean thrust up against him, causing their groins to rub against each other and both their pricks to show their interest. Sam leaned up to press his lips to Deans, not releasing his hold on his brother. Dean used Sams distraction to flip them, inwardly pleased as Sam gasped into the kiss giving him the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Sams mouth, mapping out every inch before gently tangling with his brothers. Both boys moaned into the kiss when Dean thrust against Sam again, pressing him deeper into the couch. Sam broke the kiss first gasping for breath as Dean simply moved to his neck, nipping and sucking on the flesh. This of course caused Sam to moan and arch against his brother, causing an echoing moan to escape Dean. "De." Sam gasped out when his brothers tongue trailed along the shell of his ear, before teeth gently nipped the lobe. "Yes?" Dean whispered causing his breath to caress Sams ear. "More…Please." Dean grinned bit harder on the muscle of Sams neck "Ah!" Sam cried out half in pain and half pleasure as Dean soothed the bite with his tongue.

"You'll have to let me go for more Sammy." Dean growled out as he nibbled along the side of his brothers neck, grinning when Sams arms dropped to the sides nearly immediately. Using one hand Dean began to pull his brothers shirt up, soon enough ridding him of the offending material before attacking with vigor. Dean pressed nips, licks, and kisses across his brothers chest, pausing to torture both his nipples and grinning against the flesh when his brother moaned and thrust against him. "De…Please…" Dean knew what Sam was asking, he wanted Dean to fuck him already. "Ohh no. It's been too long since I've had you writhering beneath me, I plan to enjoy this." Dean husked into his little brothers ear before biting down on one nipple hard causing Sam to let out a half scream half moan. Dean released the nipple and moved down after soothing it with his tongue. Sam moaned and clutched at his brother when Dean began tongue fucking his belly button, god what that wicked tongue could do to him.

Sam watched as his brother undid his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down before whimpering as Dean stared at his naked form like a buffet. "Gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel me in your throat…you want that Sammy?" Dean growled out causing Sam to swallow thickly and moan, reaching for his brother. Dean moved off the couch and quickly stripped before covering his brother with his body, gently thrusting against him. Sam pulled his head down and into a deep kiss, though short it left both breathless. "Fuck me De." Sam growled out staring into his brothers eyes. Dean smirked at his brother "With pleasure." Before moving down Sams body, pausing at his prick to deep throat him causing Sam to moan loudly and thrust up into the moist heat. "Fuck.. De!" Dean swallowed around Sams dick, causing Sam to release a breathless moan, watching as his brother began to bob up and down, his tongue caressing the length as he moved. It even dipped into his slit once…which was Sams undoing. Dean swallowed all his brother had to offer before pulling off and grinning at Sam, before he moved further south and lifted his brothers legs over his shoulders.

Dean had plans for his brother, they consisted of fucking his brother well into the night and maybe even into the next morning. Deans tongue flicked out, brushing across his brothers entrance with a barely there caress, watching as it winked at him before doing it again with more pressure. "Oh god." Sam moaned, it'd been too long since Dean had done this, he had missed it so. "De will do." Dean commented and to cut off a reply thrust his tongue inside his brother, causing Sam to scream out in pleasure as his muscles clamped around Deans tongue causing Dean to moan. Sams thighs were quivering upon Deans shoulders as Dean pulled his tongue out and thrust it back in, smirking when Sam thrust back against him. By now his brother began chanting his name over and over again, as if it were some prayer. Dean continued to tongue fuck his brother, making sure to stretch him as much as possible and brush against his prostate…which increased the mantra.

Finally one hand curled in his hair, tugging gently which caused Dean to look up. "De..Please. I can't stand it anymore…fuck me." Sam pleaded as he stared into his brothers eyes. Dean of course could and would not deny Sam anything, for he was all Dean had in the world. Moving up his brother he pressed his lips against Sams in a chaste kiss. "It will hurt, there is no lube." "Don't care, now. Please." Dean nodded and covered Sams mouth with his as he pressed his erection against his brothers entrance, slowly pushing in. Sam however was having none of the slowness and pushed back taking his brother in one go. This action caused both of them to groan, and Dean to force himself to remain still. "Fuck…Sam." He hissed out to which Sam smirked. "That was the idea." Dean had to resist rolling his eyes at his brother, and instead pulled out to thrust back in. This movement caused Sam to moan and thrust up to meet Dean. Soon enough they'd built up a stead rhythm and Dean shifted, thrusting right against Sams prostate which caused him to cry out and nearly arch off the bed. It didn't take long with Dean hitting his prostate with each thrust before Sam tensed, let out a strangled cry before coating his stomach with his seed. The tightening of Sams channel caused Dean to follow him over the edge, filling his brother with hot thick spurts. Dean managed to collapse beside Sam, and Sam rolled to curl against Deans side. "Love you De." "Love you too Sammy." Dean breathed before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry,sorry. I know I said this fanfic would end at chapter 20...but I just don't have the muse. This is the end of AWEN. I may make another story, diff situations ect…but for now -shrug-. R&R._


End file.
